Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by midnight78dhs
Summary: This is the story from right after DH.  Hope everybody enjoys.
1. Chapter 1

When Harry woke the next morning after the battle with Voldermont. He was physically drained. His emotions were running strong. Kreacher was the first to reach him and he

told him to look after the Weasley family that he was going to go be alone for a while. He didn't want to be around anybody. He couldn't handle seeing anybody's face because

the deaths were his fault. So as he crept around the castle he tried to stay hidden from everybody especially the Weasley family. He felt he had done more damage to them than

anybody else could have ever done. He found his way up to the highest tower in the castle. He got in and locked the door using magic. The only thing he could muster up was a

tear from all the pain from who died. He was now left with trying to figure out what he had left in life. Basically a brother died when Fred was taken from him. A great friend and

teacher out of Lupin. Somebody who was full of life out of Tonks. He missed Serious most of all. There was no more Dumbledore. Even after all the crap, he even missed Snape.

So many people lost their lives cause he was born. He felt like he had nothing. No reason to live. All he could do was sit there and cry and think about everybody that had been

taken away from him. In his entire life he had never been this upset with situations. He had never had to face this at all before.

Meanwhile the Weasley family and Hermione Granger were all very upset and dealing with the loses of there friends and family. George was the most upset in losing his twin. Fred

had always been right by his side and finishing his sentences but now he was no more. Ginny first mentioned Harry and asking where he was. They knew Harry would need time

but after a day of being gone they started getting worried and searching the castle. No body was more out to find him the Ginny. She loved him more than life and needed him now

that Fred was gone. She asked Kreacher where Harry was and he said he didn't know. That master Harry told Kreacher to look after the Weasley family. As they started the

journey of looking for Harry, some of the pictures on the wall told them where they last seen him going up to the highest tower. When they finally got to the tower it was locked

and they all tried spells to open it. The only thing on the other side they could hear was "I want to be left alone". George got up to the door and told him that he did not blame

Harry for Fred's death, and not to feel sorry for him cause they would all be hurt but they would never forget the man who was dead down there. Harry was determined not to go

to them and stay where he was. After twenty minutes of trying to talk him out. They told him they would be in the common room waiting on him. As he heard them walking off he

heard a voice that to him was the sweetest thing he ever heard. "Harry, this is Ginny, I know your hurting but so are we. I need you and I love you. Please let me in to talk to you.

By then Harry was crying so much he couldn't answer her. He did love her and she was not making it easy on him cause of all the pain caused by him being alive. Once again she

said: Harry, I need you and I love you let me in. If you make me I will sit here till you open this door. To show you im not going anywhere im sliding my wand under the door. And

you know I won't leave with out it. And as soon as she said it he sees her wand come sliding underneath the door. After a few minutes, he reached up with his wand and took the

spell off the door and saw her standing there crying. She comes running right to him. She fell to her knees and grabbed him in a hug that would kill most people from her tight

squeeze. Harry realized something in the next few minutes that he did truly love her and she was worth being alive for. She was worth sticking around and being with and marring

and raising kids. Then Teddy popped in him mind. He started cheering up a little and whispered in her ear. "Ginny I love you and im sorry this happened and im sorry that Fred

died." "I need you in my life to marry to raise kids with and to help me with Teddy." She backed up from him kind of shocked, but smiled and said something he hoped she would

say. Of course you stubborn arse you are not getting away from me no more. I am going to marry you and im going to have your kids and were going to bring Teddy up in a great

family. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and wiped away her tears and said lets go see your family so I can apologize. What are you going to apologize for? She said angrily.

For Fred dieing. It is my fault. If I were just stronger and smarter nobody would have died. Then something happened unexpected. He got slapped so hard it turned his face then

heard her screaming at him. You Asshole have you not learned we aren't not blaming you for anybody dying. You saved way more people than got killed. Why don't you ever

think on a positive point? You probley saved a million people and your going to almost kill yourself over a few. He was my brother and im not as down as you. Think about

George, you would insult him if you apologized. What is going through your mind? The only thing he could do was say im sorry. She stood up over him and said I love you with all

my heart. Until I die I will love you more than anything. But don't let this bring you down. I wont let this bring us down. We need each other. I know it's painful and we still got the

funeral to go but we are a family and we will be a family. So stand up and let's go see your future brother in laws. My mother is worried sick about you and not to mention

Hermione and Ron are. She picked up her wand and grabbed his hand and gave him another hug saying it will be ok. We will make it through this. They walked down the steps all

the way to the Gryffindor common room. When the fat lady opened up for them Harry could see Kreacher giving tea to Ron and Hermione. The next thing he knew everybody

was hugging him. They were all telling him how much they were proud of him and that they loved him, which made Ron a little jealous when Hermione said it. Harry still couldn't

smile. He didn't know what was wrong but he was looking for something and when he saw it he finally smiled for the first time in who knows when. Ginny come walking up

holding his godson. He reached for Teddy and Ginny handed him over but stayed right by his side with her arm around him and said "Teddy Lupin, you will not be brought up the

way I was. You will have a loving home and a family who loves you and will teach you great things. Yes sir you will". Mr. Weasley knew what was coming next. Mr. Weasley

asked, "Harry can I have a word with you for a minute". Sure Mr. Weasley what's up? As they walked out of the common room Arthur started asking all kinds of questions about

him and Ginny. Nothing really that bad until he said he had one final question and it was a great one. He asked, "Do you really love my daughter enough to marry her once she

finishes school and treat her like a wife should be treated. Will take care of her and help her when she needs it. Will you do everything in your powers to keep her safe"? And

when he finished Harry looked up at him and smiled and said. Mr. Weasley I love your daughter more than life it self. That's why I had to go find the horcruxes and destroy them.

She is what kept me going and she is the one who got me out of the tower. I would love to marry your daughter with your blessings and treat her better than anything or anybody

else could. And as long as im alive she will never be broken hearted or physically damaged. Mr. Weasley smiled and said welcome to the family Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

When the apparated back at the borrow. Harry didn't walk in when they did; instead he went out towards the woods and sat next to a tree. He still felt horrible about Fred dying

and couldn't walk in that house with out breaking down. It took Ginny all of about one minute to realize that he wasn't there and turned to everybody and asked. Where is Harry?

She walked out the back door and saw him way down there and started marching down there to him with Hermione and Ron. When they got to Harry he was crying again and

was just breaking down all over again. Ginny couldn't be mad no more cause she knew how bad he was hurting. They were all hurting. She knew Harry blamed himself, but never

knew why he did. They all sat down next to him and trying to comfort him. It wasn't working at all. Then with out a sound George was standing there and asking if he could talk to

Harry alone. As they got up to walk away for a little bit they over heard Harry saying im so sorry for your brother. He was like a brother to me like you and Ron. George just

grabbed him into a hug and said it's not your fault mate. Quit beating yourself up Harry. He died with smile and besides he's not fully gone. His body is dead but he is not. Harry

looked up quickly and saw George smiling. He is in every one of us. He is in our heart. As long as we don't forget him then he can never truly die. Besides I want you to work for

me at my shop. Harry smiled and said it would be an honor. George told him that Lee Jordan would be working with them. He wanted to buy the old Zonko's shop and open a

store there for Harry to run. And just to help you a little bit my sister loves you so quit pushing her away and tell her how you feel and be there for each other. I would love for you

to marry her more than anybody else. Harry gave him another hug and told him thank you that means a lot. Just then they all heard a scream from the house and all took off running

toward it. Harry or the others could not tell if it was a bad thing or something of surprise but it got their attention. When they got there it was just Mrs. Weasley being startled by

Andromeda, who was holding Teddy. She told everybody that she was sorry for there loses and she would help anybody who needed it. Then she asked if she could talk to

Harry. Harry said that's fine, how about in the garden. So they walked back out to the garden and on his way he grabbed Ginny's hand and escorted her out there with him.

Andromeda looked at him like I wanted to talk to you alone. Harry read her face and said im his godfather and she is his godmother and were going to be married one day. So

she is with me. Andromeda just smiled then it vanished and said I have to go find my sister. I think she might be in trouble. I need you to watch Teddy for a little while. Harry took

Teddy and said take as much time as needed I will be here for him at all times. Just let me know when your ready to have him back. I hope we can see him all the time whenever

you get back. Oh Harry I would never take him away from you. Dora talked about you like you were the greatest thing that ever walked the earth except for Lupin and Teddy.

Ginny agreed and Harry just laughed.

A couple of days later it was time for Fred's funeral along with Colin, Lupin, and Tonks. Three days straight of being sad and not know what to do he told Ginny. Harry just didn't

know how he was going to handle it. She told him that she was by his side no matter what and they would take things one day at a time. The first day was for Colin Crevey. His

mother and brother were horrible upset while his dad just sat there with a blank look like he couldn't believe this is real. It was a horrible day for everybody when somebody this

young had died. That night Harry just sat in Ginny's room holding Teddy with Ginny holding him and they all were breaking down but not crying. The only thing Colin ever wanted

from me was an autograph. And I never gave him one. It takes two seconds for me to sign my name. And I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. What kind of person am I Ginny?

Ginny told him that he was a great person and that Colin's death was horrible, but not to blame him self. Harry he wasn't the only one who looked up to you. We all did and we

want you to be happy. Harry just looked at Ginny and said, tomorrow we have Lupin and Dora's funeral. At least Teddy will get to see his grandmother. Harry laid back holding

Teddy across his chest with Ginny laying her head on his shoulder. The next day at the funeral at Hogwarts since both graduated from their and both were a big part to that school

they were to be buried side by side with Dumbledore. The Funeral was sadder than Colin's Harry thought. Andromeda held Teddy during it while Harry held Ginny. Both sat on

the front row with a lot of there friends. A lot of people stood up to tell speeches about the kind of person they were, but Hagrid wanted Harry to do it too. Harry stood up there

with a read puffy face and tears strolling down it. "I know I have only known both for a few years now. I have become great friends with both. Professor Lupin taught me things

that have saved my life plus the lives and many more people. Dora helped me out when I needed it most. They were great people and I will truly miss them. He went blank for a

few minutes and started crying, and then Ginny got up and gave him a hug and brought him back to his seat where he kept crying uncontrollable. Then Andromeda got up to speak

handing Teddy Lupin to Mrs. Weasley. When she got up to speak she sounded very low like she had a hard time getting words out. She talked about loving her daughter and her

daughter's choice in a husband. She talked about how she was full of life and spirit. On her closing note she talked about Teddy Lupin and how that Harry was his Godfather and

how he pledges to give Teddy everything he could. When the funeral was over Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron head to the lake where they use to go and sit. Harry was still

crying but not as bad. Ginny wasn't much better. But she was not letting go of Harry. She knew no matter how bad she hurt she had to be there for him. Hermione was holding on

to Ron the same way. Both with Tears in their eyes and not saying anything just holding on to each other. After a couple of hours of sitting they're not saying anything. Harry

whispered into Ginny's ear. "I love you and I will never let you go. You mean the world to me and I will make sure you are happy. We have the saddest funeral to go then there

should be nothing but happiness after words I hope. She said back with out whispering Harry Potter I love you too. Hermione and Ron both smiled and said lets go home. We got

one more to go and it's going to be horrible I bet. Thanks Ron for the update but we already know. As they got back to the burrow. George had gone missing. Charlie and Bill

went looking for him, but Harry knew where to find him. He told Ginny he would be right back and walked back outside. He started to head for the storage building where the car

use to be. He walked in and saw George holding a picture of Fred in one hand and Fred's wand in the other. Um, George Harry said. George sank his head and started to cry.

Harry walked over to him and put his arm around him and once again apologized for his brother's death. George looked up and told Harry again it wasn't his fault. It was just that

I miss my brother and I volunteered for a speech. I don't know what to say about it that I won't start crying. How do you think I felt today when they got me up to speak? I fill

that im responsible for everybody's death. Harry Potter a voice said. As Harry turned around and Arthur Weasley was standing there. It's not your fault; it was never your fault. It

is Voldermont and his followers' fault. You two are going to take this the hardest I know. But you shouldn't. I feel horrible for loosing a son, but I know he is smiling and saying

have fun and smile. Harry my boy Ginny needs you right now. Why don't you go be with her? George why don't you come in and let mum fix you something nice. I even have

some fire whiskey for you. George just smiled and walked in with his dad. Harry walked in and found Ginny sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her head hidden just

crying. Harry walked over to her and held her and said he found her brother and he is doing better and with Mr. Weasley. Harry sat down beside Ginny and pulled her close. I

don't know how im going to do this tomorrow. Ginny im so sorry for your brother. Ginny put her arms around him and said please don't leave me tonight. Harry replied I have no

plans of leaving as they fell back on the bed. They fell asleep on her bed just holding each other. They didn't want to move away from each other which at this time everybody was

like this. When they woke up the next morning Harry kissed Ginny's cheek. He told her he loved her and he was going to get her breakfast so she could stay in bed. When he

started to walk off she grabbed his hand and said she was coming with him. She got up still holding his hand and he waited for her to get balanced to give her a hug and kiss and

tell her again that he loved her. After that they were walking down to breakfast they saw Hermione and Ron walking out of his room holding hands looking sad. When they got

down to kitchen and Harry saw something happening in the yard and walked out to see what has happening. He saw George standing in a hole digging the grave for his brother.

Harry walked up and said is there another spade here. George said in the shed. Harry didn't use magic he ran over to get the spade and ran back. He jumped in with George as

they were digging the grave by hand. Ginny walked out and started tearing up and she knelt by where the boys were working. The whole time they were digging George was

talking to Fred. He had pain and anger in his words and Harry and Ginny knew he was hurting badly. After about an hour or so, they got out of the whole where Fred would be

laid to rest forever. It happened to be next to Dobby. George had made a tombstone for Fred that was really great. Then George gave Harry a hug and thanked him for the hard

work and how much it meant to him. Harry then walked over to Ginny and helped her up. He gave her a hug and wiped the tears from her face and gave her a sweet kiss and

walked her back to the house for breakfast. After a very quite breakfast Harry went upstairs to get ready. When he got out of the shower and was walking back to Ron's room to

get dressed he heard Charlie talking to George. Not wanting to eves drop he walked on but he heard George you're a strong part of this family everybody needs you. When he

got to Ron's room he started thinking about it, as he was getting dressed and realized they always were a big part of the family. When he finished getting ready he went downstairs

to wait on Ginny who was down there waiting on him already. She was wearing a dark purple dress that she looked beautiful even with a red puffy face from crying. When he

stepped off the steps she ran to him and hugged him and said I need someone to talk to. When they walked outside and sat down at the chairs out by the funeral she started

tearing up again when she started to talk. "Harry you don't understand how I felt when I saw Hagrid carrying you back up to the castle. I never thought I could loose any family

members or you. But I thought I lost you and I did loose Fred. I felt my heartbreak and im trying to get it back. That's why im holding to you so much. I don't want to loose you

like I did my brother". Harry grabbed her in a hug and said, "Ginny I had to play dead, and you're the reason im back. Im not going anywhere and that's why I stay with you so

much. I love you and your not going to loose me". They just set there for hours talking and eventually joined by Ron and Hermione then the rest of the people that were coming to

the funeral. When it started they had a picture of him of him waving and smiling. There was no happiness in the air at all, even with the spirit of Fred looking from his picture.

George was the first to give his speech and it was about twenty minutes of pure hurting and pain in George's voice. But he did talk about all the great things that him and Fred had

done over there years. We all saw his first smile since the day started. He waived at his brother than sat back down. There were five more speeches given before Harry had to

give the last one. When Harry got up it took him a couple of minutes to work up the strength to say anything. He first looked at George for strength then Ron and then lastly Ginny

who gave a weak smile. He felt his heart warm up a little but it was still hard to find what words to say. He knew Fred for several years now and it was painful for him to loose him

because he was a brother to him. After a few minute speech the preacher took back over and gave the closing. Harry stood up hugging Ginny and gave Ron a pat on the back. As

they walked back to the house Harry saw an owl landing on a bench waiting for him. When he got to the owl he took the letter and it said only three words. IM SO SORRY.

Harry knew who it was when he read it. It was Hagrid. Harry gave the letter to George and said this is for you. The house stayed quiet and everybody locked in his or her rooms.

Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep holding on to each other. The next few days were just a lull, but things were getting better and easier. Harry spent as much time with Ron,

Hermione, Ginny and Teddy. George had already headed back to his shop. Bill and Fleur had done went home. Charlie was staying a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Days passed it was time for Harry to go work in Georges shop. Tomorrow he would start and begin a new life as a workingman and a father and a boyfriend. Right after lunch Harry got an owl from Hogwarts. Harry opened and it read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I know things have been tough for you and I would like you to know that you always have a home at Hogwarts. I would like to meet with you about filling our DADA spot since we can't ever keep anybody in it. Please send me and owl with if you will consider a talk about it. Your friend always._

_Minevera McGonagall. _

Harry just looked stunned and everybody is like what. They're offering me the defense job at Hogwarts. Everybody erupted in cheers saying that would be great. Hermione

reminding him about Dumbledore's army and how great that was for everybody. Ginny smiled and said at least I could see you everyday. Which made Harry grin from ear to ear.

Harry replied back using the same owl and told her any day that she wanted was fine. He told George by owl he would work in his shop till he had to go back to school to teach if

he took the job. George replied back and said great at least you could help get the store started. Harry told everybody I need to go to Diagon Alley to buy some things and asked

if Ginny could go with him. As he looked around to see if Ron and Hermione were there, they weren't. Ginny saw his face and told him there up and Ron's room doing who

knows what if Ron could even figure out how to do it. Harry couldn't control himself with laughter. He was so loud he woke up Teddy and ran to get him. Harry changed him and

got him ready for the trip even though Molly told him that he could stay with them. Harry insisted that Teddy go with them. After Harry and Ginny had gotten ready to go Harry

went back and picked him up and saw Ginny standing at the door way smiling at him saying that he would be a great daddy one day. As he walked by he kissed her and took her

hand as they walked to the garden to go to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived there Harry was holding Teddy with one arm and holding Ginny's hand with the other. They looked like a great couple. They were all smiling and Teddy's hair

was changing colors every few minutes. Just a great day Harry thought. Harry had to buy an owl since Hedwig died but he wasn't to keen on getting a new one. He walked into

the owlery shop and asked did they have a phoenix in stock and the shop owner said, "I have one left". Would you like to buy him with a money transfer? Harry agreed and sent

the bird back to the burrow where he would be later. He told Ginny to take Teddy to the quidditch store and buy her a new broom. Which one should I get asked Ginny. A

fireboat said Harry. He gave her money and a kiss and she took off that way with a big smile on her face. Harry saw her leave he went the other way and headed for the jewelry

shop. As he walked in he caught a big surprise from somebody who he never thought he would see again. Draco Malfoy was standing there looking at rings. Harry had his hand

on his wand just in case. Draco put his hands up and said im not like that anymore. Im so sorry for the pain I cause you and your friends. If I knew then what I know now I would

have tried to help you all those years at Hogwarts. Im trying to buy my mother a nice ring for her birthday. So anyways what bring you in here today anyway, Harry? Im looking

for an engagement ring for Ginny. Congrats said Draco shaking Harry's hand. As they talked and looked at all the rings Harry saw one that would be Ginny's Favorite of all. Even

Draco smiled and said I could buy that for a girl and I know she would love it. Good choice. He bought the ring and put it in his pocket and told Draco that he accepted his

apology and that to keep in touch. As he walked out of the jewelry shop he took a few steps and there was Ginny looking like did you buy me something in there. Harry played it

off very well saying he went to go talk to an old friend in there and he grabbed teddy and Ginny's hand and headed back to the other side of Diagon alley. As they were walking

back Ginny said we need to talk. Which Harry got a scared look on his face but Ginny just smiled and said its nothing-bad silly. They found a bench and sat and teddy fell asleep

in Harry's arms and Ginny looked up with her beautiful brown eyes and sexy red hair that just drives Harry wild. She told him that she was hoping he took the job at the school so

she could see him and that she could spend more time with him. The words that dug the deepest in him was I thought I lost you when Hagrid was carrying you back and I was

screaming your name and you didn't move. I thought you were dead and I lost everything I ever loved. I don't want to loose you again. Please never leave me. She stopped just

long enough for tears to start falling and Harry said. Ginny I love you more than anything. The reason I went to face him alone was to protect you. The reason me and Hermione

and Ron went out for a year was to protect you. I couldn't let anything happen to the woman I love. Your what brought me back when I did die in the woods. Dumbledore told

me I had a choice and I choose you. They say im the chosen one, but the only thing I choose is you. I love you Ginny Weasley. I always have and I always will. Forgetting Teddy

was in his lap she bent over and kissed Harry like there was no tomorrow. When teddy woke and kicked and caught her in the gut. She remembered he was there and said well

hey did you have a nice nap little one? Harry looked down and realized what he faught for and understood for the first time that he made a difference. And with that he knew one

thing. He was going to help bring teddy up and he was going to marry Ginny Weasley. This could not be a better day for them. Harry had his godson, his girlfriend, and he had no

fear that tomorrow would still be there. He was happy and joyful about what the future held in it.

Back at the burrow when Harry and Ginny showed up holding teddy, Hermione asked if she could speak to Harry in private. Harry said, "That's fine here Ginny take Teddy in the

sitting room. He probley wants to play the blocks again. Harry then walked outside with Hermione who started questioning him at once. Harry I see that you have a lump in your

pocket, is it what I think it is? What do you think it is mione? Is it a ring for Ginny? Is that the big ring? Yeah it is. I plan on asking her around Christmas break in front of all of her

friends and family. Do you think that's a wise move? When ever have I been wise Hermione, that's what I have you for? Except this time im making the choice. I love her more

than my own life and I want her apart of mine. So yes im going to do it then. What about you and Ron? What are yall up to in hiding all the time? Well were together and we snog,

but I don't think Ron is ready to settle down yet. Well we also got letters from the ministry to come work up there. I think Kingsley wants you to be head of the auroras. Harry

smiled and replied I will just have to wait and see. Far as a job I don't know what I want. I have been thinking non-stop and still have not come up with anything great. I know one

think I want to rebuild my parents' old house to live in at Godric Hollows. I know I want to marry Ginny. I know I want to help provide for Teddy. I know I want you and Ron to

be around forever with me. But other than that I don't have a clue of what I want. Does Ginny know about Godric Hollows? What do you think she will say? Knowing her I

would say when do we move? Hermione just smiled and said yeah that sounds like her. As they left and headed down to the kitchen he asked Mr. Weasley, How do I get people

to rebuild a house that was torn down by magic? Which house is that Mrs. Weasley replied? My parents old one in Godric Hollows Harry said. Everybody looked blank and even

Ginny didn't know what to say. Mr. Weasley said why would you want to rebuild that place. Harry replied it's the only place my parents and me ever were together. I want to

raise my kids when I have them there. Mrs. Weasley asked what about Serious' old place. Harry said im going to leave that to Hermione and Ron for them when they get married.

If they ever can quit fighting. Which everybody laughed but Ron. But I don't understand Harry why you want to live in a place that you were almost killed at. I don't know how to

explain it Mrs. Weasley, Harry said. I just want to live there. I don't want to live beside it I don't want to live some where over there I want to live right there. And if I have to tear

the whole thing down and build a new house I will. I want that spot and I want the house to be like it was when I was a baby. Mrs. Weasley looked at him and could see there

was no way of getting him to change his mind. So she gave in and said. I will have it rebuilt the way it was before if you do one thing for me. Harry said what is that? She said with

tears in her eyes. To all ways love my daughter and to take care of her and to protect her even when she is hard headed. If you do that Harry potter I will give you the house you

wanted. Harry with a smile said she would always be protected as long as im alive. I will always love her no matter how hard headed she is. Mrs. Weasley ran to Harry and gave

him bone-crushing hug. When Mrs. Weasley headed back to the kitchen Ginny grabbed him into a big and said Thank you. I know somebody cares. Harry looked like I have told

you I love you before but yes Ginny I will protect you.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks went by it was getting close to Harry's birthday and he is going to turn 18. Everybody wanted to do something special for him, but not as much as Ginny did. Ginny

and her parents were secretly rebuilding the house at Godric Hollow. It was going to be up a few days early so they decided to furnish it for him. Harry had been working at

George's shop and getting the one in Hogsmead ready. He had taken the offer from Hogwarts to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher. He was excited and bought

plenty of things to go for it. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione took their jobs at the ministry. Ron like Harry wanted to propose to his very lovely girlfriend. So Ron kept asking Harry

for help. I need some ideas how to ask and what to buy. Harry smiled and just said. As long as you do it from your heart she will never turn you down. She already loves you, you

big git. But I will help you pick out a ring if you want. I can meet you in Diagon Alley at the jewelry store. Ron with a big smile said thanks Harry. You're still a prat for being with

my sister. Harry grinned wanting to point things out to get Ron started but he changed his mind. Harry spent the rest of time thinking about Ginny and the fact she was spending a

lot of time with her parents away from him during the days. He always wondered what she was doing. He finally got the nerve to ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if they could talk in

private. So they met out in the garden while everybody was working or doing something away from the burrow. Harry told them how much he loved them and how much he truly

loved Ginny. He said with a lot of hesitation that he wanted to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. They looked at him and saw how scared he was and they weren't helping

with there stern faces. Then Mrs. Weasley followed by Mr. Weasley smiled and said yes you have our blessing. But only if you swear on your life to protect and cherish her. She

is our only daughter and even though we know your good enough for her. We need to know that you will protect her at all cost. Harry explained that as long as he was alive that

she would be loved and pampered and protected from all bad things as long as he could help it. Then Mrs. Weasley asked, when do you plan on asking her Harry? I was thinking

about at my birthday party on Saturday with all of our friends there. I want it to be special. It will be a special day for a lot of people that day. We have already started inviting

your friends to come to it. Mr. Weasley said with a smile. Harry looked baffled but just smiled and said lets have some fun till everybody has to go back to work and school.

When Saturday came Harry had a smile on his face. He woke up before everybody and went straight for Ginny's room. When he got there she was not in bed. Neither her nor

Hermione was in there room. He knew George was at his shop. Percy and Bill had there own places. He decided to walk down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he was

cooking breakfast Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley walked down the stairs and Harry with a grin said I cooked breakfast. Oh you sweet boy, you shouldn't have. It's your

birthday. Your not suppose to be working on your birthday. Harry with a grin just said. For 10 years this is how I have been. It's what I know. They sat down and had a peaceful

breakfast with Harry not being able to do anything but smile. As they were finishing up breakfast Ron walked down the stairs still wiping his eyes. Who cooked all this food he

asked. Before anybody could answer an owl came in the window with a letter to Harry. Harry began reading the letter to him self while Ron sat and ate breakfast. When Harry

got through reading the letter he just had a big smile on his face and said OK, I can do that. Everybody looking at him like what are you talking about? Ron even asked it. Harry

said he had a letter from Andromeda saying she would love to be at the party and she was wanting to take Teddy back with her after the party. That I can come and visit anytime I

wanted. Harry had gotten use to being up late with him and taken care of him but it might be nice to have a full night sleep tonight on his birthday. Then Harry looked up real quick

and said where is Ginny and Hermione? I went to see if Ginny wanted anything when I woke up and there both gone. Mrs. Weasley said they left super early to finish getting things

for your party.

When the day was getting later and after lunch Harry was getting worried he missed the one person he wanted to see more than anybody. He still played with Teddy. And it was a

lot of fun, but he was in love with Ginny. Ginny was the girl for him and tonight he was going to ask her to marry him. Its big step and she is young but they know what they want.

And they will fight for everything to make sure it happens. He laid Teddy down for a nap and decided to take a walk outside. After an hour or so he sat down under a big shad

tree. As he was sitting underneath the tree out in the back thinking about a ton of different things, he heard Mr. Weasley say, Harry come in and get ready for your party we leave

in an hour. As he was walking up he said I thought the party would be here. No, no Harry we have a special place for your party. Ron has already left to be there and all the guest

should be showing up. Ginny has already come got Teddy while you were sleeping by the tree. WHAT! Harry said she came and didn't see me? She wants everything to be

surprise for you when you there tonight. Ok Harry said, but Mr. Weasley could tell that he was upset for he knew Harry loved Ginny. Harry walked upstairs and took a shower.

He finished getting ready and went down stairs to find the place empty except for Kreacher. Master Harry sir, Kreacher said. Im the one who will be taking you to the party in 5

minutes sir. Harry just smiled and said I guess I will wait. Thinking like I have another choice. How is everything with you Kreacher? Harry asked. Fine sir, your house is in great

shape and I hope you will come with Kreacher back there. As I miss your company. Thanks. After that Harry started playing with the box the ring was in. He kept opening it and

closing it. He thought I was very beautiful. Just not as beautiful as the hand it was going on.

When Harry and Kreacher walked outside to apparate to Harry's party he looked down with a puzzle on his face, but Kreacher already answered his question. I cannot tell

Master where we are going. I promised I would surprise you though. Just then they apparated to Godric Hollow in front of the house Harry lived in as a baby when his parents

were killed. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He had forgotten all about wanting to live here. He saw all of his friends. Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, and of course his trio of best friends.

He saw a lot of teachers and other friends he had made along the way. He was really coming home and started to tear up when Ginny walked up to him and said welcome home

love, then kissed him like he had never been kissed before. Everybody started wolf whistling at him. Harry took Ginny's hand and walked inside the house thanking everybody for

showing up. He just couldn't believe what everybody had done for him. It touched him more than anybody would ever imagined. He took a tour of the house that everybody got

before he arrived and when he got to his parents rooms which would be his now. He saw the pictures of the dearest friends that had been taken away from him during the years.

He had is parents, Serious, Fred, Dora and Lupin, and of course Snape and Dumbledore. He saw his new bed and all of his clothes hanging up. He knew Kreacher had that part

cause he just seen them before he left. Everybody gave him room, but Ginny she stayed and with tears in her eyes she told him how much she loved him and wanted to welcome

him to his home. Harry replied and saying one day our home. With tears in both there eyes they hugged and just embraced their love with each other. They finished the tour and

walked back to where everybody was. Harry shouted, hello everybody may I have your attention please. I have to do something that I never knew I could do. I didn't know

Voldermont would ever let me do this. But seeing how he is not around anymore I can. He called for Ginny and she walked to him and he grabbed her hands. He looked at her

with tears in his eyes and said the most beautiful words she ever heard. Miss Ginny Weasley, I love you more than life itself. You're the reason im still alive. You're the reason I

wanted to redo this house. And with saying that he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box while dropping to one knee. With tears rolling down both there eyes. He asked,

Ginny Weasley, Will you marry me? The whole room went silent and she froze for a second then said yes Harry Potter I will marry you. He slid the ring on her finger and then

gave her a kiss that her parents were not too happy with. But they smiled and everybody congratulated them. Then after a few minutes of everybody coming saying how happy

they are for them. George got up on a chair and said let's party. The music came on and everybody was bringing Harry presents. Harry gotten a few new things, but he already

had something he wanted since he first met her. He had the woman of his dreams. She stood by him the whole night. For the first time in his life things were going the way he

wanted them too. He had Teddy for a couple of more hours before giving him back to Andromeda. He had his dearest friends and family. He had his house. Now he has the one

thing he has faught for. He had Ginny Weasley.

When the party was over and everybody was heading home. Ginny asked her parents if she could stay with Harry tonight and let him take her to the train station for school since

he had to go there too. Her parents weren't too happy with the question but knew Harry would never hurt her so they let her stay. Harry asked Kreacher to get all of Ginny's

clothes from the burrow and have them ready for tomorrow. Kreacher said that would be no problem. After everybody left and he got through with all the warnings from all of

Ginny's brothers he finally locked the door and headed up stairs to his new bedroom. Ginny was still down stairs putting up food. When he got in his room he stood there looking

at the pictures and started crying because he loved everybody in the pictures and yet missed them terribly. When Ginny walked in she ran over to Harry asking him what was

wrong. He told her how he missed everybody and he didn't know how to deal with it. He had been so strong for everybody his whole life he just couldn't handle it anymore. And

with a swift flick of her wand all the pictures turned around to where Harry could only see the back of them. Is that any better she asked? A little bit he replied then grabbed her in

a hug and started kissing on her. She took a step back after a minute of kissing and said with a grin. Mr. Harry Potter you wouldn't be trying to make a move on your new fiancé

would you? With a devilish grin Harry replied why no not me. I would never. She laughed and said well. Tonight is your birthday and im going to be doing all the work. Harry had

one word to say to that and he did it with a grin. Ok. Then he lay back on the bed and she took over kissing on him and taking his clothes off. He knew exactly what her plans

were and he didn't object at all. She started kissing him from his lips all around chest and down his stomach. When she finally reached his package she looked up and smiled. You

are the chosen one. He grinned and said. Yes Ginny I am. I am your chosen one. She grinned and said I love you Harry and went back to work. Harry was being very pleased

where he couldn't talk. All he could do was moan. After he had finished upped. She sat up and started undressing her self teasingly. Every time he would try to help she would

slap his chest and tell him to be a good boy. He was to do no work but enjoy. So he finally had enough pain running through his chest of being hit he just lay there and watched.

He knew she was in great shape from all the quidditch practice and games. But he had no idea she was this beautiful naked. After she reassured him that she was on a magic birth

control. He inserted his package into hers. Slowly at first but then sped things up. After a little while Harry thought it had been much shorter. They both had finished up and she lied

there next to him smiling. He said this was his best birthday ever. He had gotten more than he ever bargained for. Lying in his arms they fell asleep. The last words before he fell

asleep were I love you Mrs. Potter.

After a night of fun and loving. He woke up first and got dressed. He headed down stairs to his kitchen thinking he was the luckiest man on earth. Kreacher asked if Master

wanted any breakfast and he said he would like eggs and toast. Would mistress like anything? Kreacher replied. Give her about twenty minutes then take her some if you please.

After that you can take the rest of the day off to do what ever Kreacher wants to do. Kreacher smiled and replied. I want to sleep in my own room again. I want to thank you for

giving me such a big room just for me. You deserve it Kreacher you have been a great help and friend to me. As Harry was drinking his butter beer and waiting on breakfast he

walked on to his front landing and looking around seeing the entire neighborhood and the church where he would love to be married. He saw that both houses next to him were up

for sale. He wondered if Ron and Hermione wouldn't mind having one or the other. That way they could share a back yard and let all the kids play all the time together. After, a

few minutes he walked back inside to see that Kreacher was heading up stairs to take Ginny some food. He followed along with him so he could have his breakfast in bed with

her. When they walked in he thought she was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. Beautiful ginger hair with beautiful brown eyes. And a smile to die for. Which he kind of

did. He thought jokingly. When he walked up to the bed and got in he woke her with a kiss on her cheek. She smiled before she opened her eyes and said I love you Harry. He

smiled and said I love you too, Ginny Potter. She started laughing and set up for breakfast. Kreacher had fixed them a simple breakfast cause that's all Harry asked for. When

Harry got the treys he told Kreacher great job and enjoy the rest of the day off. I will see you tomorrow. We can handle the rest of the day ourselves. As they ate smiling like they

stole something every time they looked at each other. Harry would just fall in love that much more. Harry leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. Just cause were engaged

does not mean im going to go lightly on you in class miss Weasley. She grinned and turned her head and gave him a kiss. When she got up from the bed she said she was going to

go take a shower. Harry said jokingly would you like some company or do you want to be by yourself. Well Mr. Potter, if you thought I was going to be alone in here your crazy.

You better get your arse off that bed and join me. Harry loved her spark of attitude. It drove him crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour-long shower and fun they got dressed and would get ready to head to the train station. They decided to go to the burrow instead of the train station just to see Mr.

Weasley and Mrs. Weasley before school. Ron and Hermione were there smiling like they thought Harry and Ginny did something wrong. They did but they weren't going to let

anybody know. Harry gave Ron a handshake and Hermione a hug and said both of you come join me at Hogwarts for dinner one night to catch up. Ginny and I will be home for

Christmas break. Mrs. Weasley interrupted Harry and asked if they knew where they wanted to get married. And before Ginny could answer, Harry said I wanted to get married

at the church in front of my house. It's big and beautiful and I think a wedding there would be great and we wouldn't destroy your yard for our wedding. Mrs. Weasley then

asked. Do you know when you want to get married and Harry this time looked at Ginny and she smiled and replied after I finish Hogwarts maybe in June sometime. Harry said

that sounds great to me. As they continued there conversations they heard some cars pulling up. Mr. Weasley said great the minister gave us some cars for transportation. Harry

asked, you knew we would come here first didn't you. Mr. Weasley replied with a smile. Of course I did, I know my daughter. They packed the ministry cars and got in. As they

headed to the train station Harry kept smiling at Ginny. He had the most beautiful woman in the world and had to teach her in school. He felt kind of wrong about it but loved the

fact he would be able to see her. When they reached the train Harry saw Neville and asked what are you doing here? Neville with his innocent grin said im teaching Herbology.

That's cool Ginny said giving him a hug. What about yall. Well im going to learn Ginny replied with a giggle. Harry said im teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then they all

heard a voice that was no denying who was. Im teaching potions Draco Said. As he walked up and shook Harry's hand they all looked baffled. Draco apologized to everybody

for his actions and that he would never be like that again. He learned with Voldermont took control of his house how bad he was didn't want to be like that. He told them how his

mom and him have gotten away from his father and how they didn't want to be around him anymore. They all gotten on the train when it was time to go saying by to everybody

and telling them they will be back on Christmas break. Harry, Ginny, and Neville sat at the back of the train talking. Neville said that he had kept up with Luna who would be

coming back for her finale year. That they had started dating. He said it with a grin that made Harry realize that was Neville's first girlfriend. She was as odd as he was so it

worked he thought. A small conversation took place, but nothing major. Ginny stayed up against Harry just relaxing. Once the train stopped Harry got up with Neville to walk the

train making sure everybody got off. Ginny got off and found a few friends and took off towards the school. Harry, Neville, Draco and other teachers finished walking the train

then took their cart to the castle. When everybody arrived they got seated except for the first years. Professor Hagrid did the sorting hat selection where it use to be Professor

McGonagall. After all the students were sorted Professor McGonagall stood up and got everybody's attention. We have some new teachers to tell you about this year. Taking our

potions job will be Draco Malfoy. Our Herbology teacher will be Neville Longbottom. And our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Harry Potter. Everybody stood up

and had applause. Harry hated the attention. He saw Ginny's face and she just smiled. She was to busy talking to her friends showing off a diamond ring. She was head girl so she

was important. After the dinner all the teachers met with the head mistress. They were all in her office when she gave the rules. After that Harry headed to his new office to get it

set up and then to his bedroom. On the way to his bedroom he headed to the Gryffindor common room. He wanted to see it. It had been a few months since the last time.

Everybody was happy to see him then Ginny showed up. They both knew in school they couldn't show any sign of love. But her room was right by the entrance so he walked her

to her room and then left after he told her he loved her and gave her a hug. When he got to his room he couldn't believe his eyes. It looked just like his room when he was a

student here except for only one bed. His first few weeks went by very fast. He enjoyed teaching. When Ron and Hermione came to visit they caught Harry sitting and eating with

Draco. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione was about to go crazy. Ginny looked up and saw her brother and best friend and ran to them. Ginny explained what had happen

while they weren't there. She told him about him apologizing to everybody and probley would to them. As they were talking Draco not Harry walked up and with interrupting he

told them he was sorry for all the crap he gave them. That he knew Hermione would probley never forgive him but he had to try. While he was apologizing Harry walked up and

shook Ron's hand and gave Hermione a hug. He invited them to sit with him and Draco so they could talk. Draco explained he was dating a muggle girl and that she treated him

better than any witch ever had. He told them about how is mother and him had gotten out of their old ways and was helped by a friend of Harry's. He knew whom they were

talking about. After they ate Draco went back to his class because the students would be showing up soon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out onto the lawn talking. He said

this is great and I enjoy what im doing I just don't think I will last longer than this year. I have talked to Kingsley a few times and I think im going to join you next year to work for

him. I have talked to McGonagall and she said this would give her a year to find somebody good to replace me. Ron asked Hermione if she could give him a minute that he

wanted to talk to Harry in private. She gave Harry another hug and started walking to the gate to wait for Ron. Harry looked at Ron and said what's up. I want your help on

picking out a ring. Kingsley is paying well and I bought the house next to yours and I want to propose to Hermione. I want to do this Christmas break. Harry said that's fine when

do you want to go to Diagon Alley. I was thinking maybe this weekend Harry if you could. I told Mom and Dad and they're going to help me furnish my new house but they have

not told Hermione anything. Can I tell Ginny? Will that be ok Ron? Ron smiled and said as long as she will keep it quiet that's fine. All right with that Harry shook Ron's hand and

Ron left with Hermione. Harry then turned to go teach class for he was about 5 minutes late.

When the weekend came Harry had explained to Ginny what he was going to do. Because he usually spent his weekends with her out on the grounds when it wasn't raining.

When he showed up at Diagon Alley to meet Ron. Ron was very late because he couldn't get Hermione to let him go with out her. When Ron finally showed up Harry was

grinning and laughing at Ron. Ron just looked down and said she don't trust me by myself. She thinks I will screw things up. She only does it cause she loves you and wants to

help you. So you ready to buy a ring for your woman. Ron just smiled and said come on. Im very nervous about it. As they walked to the jewelry shop they talked about what's

going on. They talked about Ron's new home and how he had been living there while Hermione lived still at the burrow. As they walked up to the store Ron turned to Harry and

asked, how do you get a memory charm off somebody? Harry looked puzzled and asked whom are you talking about? Ron looked at him and said he wanted to get Hermione's

parents there when I asked her to marry me. Harry smiled real big and said that's the best idea I have ever heard you say. Harry said he would find out and try to find where they

lived now. Ron thanked him and opened up the door to the store and walked in. While they were in there the shop owner asked Harry how did the ring do that he bought. He said

it worked great she won't take it off. The shop owner said that's why we do what we do. So why are yall here today and what can we do for yall. Ron wouldn't even look up I

need an engagement ring for my girlfriend. She is a witch that came from muggle parents. She is very pretty and smart as everything. The shop owner asked is it Hermione

Granger. Ron and Harry looked puzzled and asked together how did you know that? She has been in here with your mom Ron, she was looking and hoping you would ask her.

Well what did she pick out? It's the last ring of its style so I put it back. It's very beautiful and designed very well. As the shop owner went back to the back to get the ring Ron

looked at Harry and with a frown and said. If I buy the one she picked out its not the one I picked out. Ron that's the first smart thing you have said in a while. Lets look at it then

maybe pick something out that is close but you like better. When the shop owner returned with the ring Ron said he loved it. Harry I would have picked this one out. Well buy it

Harry replied. You know she loves it. After Ron had stood there for a minute thinking, which it took Ron longer than Harry thought it should. Ron decided to buy it. Ron lets go

see your brother and show him. When they walked in they saw Hermione talking to George and Ron handed the ring to Harry hide it. Ron walked over to Hermione and kissed

her and told her he loved her. She replied back I love you too but what are you doing here. Harry was helping me do something. I needed his help and it's a surprise for you a lot

later. Hermione shot at look at Harry like you better tell me what's going on. Harry just smiled and turned to George and said how is the shop. He said its great. Lee is running the

one in Hogsmead and making a great profit there too. This was Fred's dream as well as mine and we are going to keep it going. Harry I do have something for you if you will step

back here in the back with me. When they got to the back of the store George turned to Harry and said, before I give your surprise what are you and Ron doing in Diagon Alley.

Harry shut the door and talked real low. Harry told George about the ring then showed it to him. George looked happy but something wasn't right about him. Harry looked at him

and said what's wrong. George looked up and said Fred always wanted to see Ron do this. Well bring his picture to Ron's new house and he can. Ron has a house? He hasn't

told you. No George said. Well don't tell Hermione she don't know anything. George smiled and said if I can help let me know. There is one thing you can do. George said what's

that my good friend. Can you help me find Hermione's parents? Ron wants them to be there when he purposes. George asked do they remember her. No, Harry replied, Ron

wants to find a way to take the memory charm off them. I have good news Harry, for you and Ron. Dad knows how to do that and he can find them pretty quick. Harry said

could you do it with out Hermione finding out. George said that's ok then was interrupted by Ron walking in and saying George your getting busy again. Harry quickly put away

the ring and walked back out and got Ron and Hermione and left the store. They all head back to the burrow where he could see everybody. After a few minutes of visiting. Harry

and Ron went to Harry's house then walked over to Ron's new place where Ron could hide the ring. Harry told Ron that George was going to Arthur to help them with

Hermione's parents. Ron looked very happy but Harry needed to head back to school. Ron gave him a quick tour of the house and Harry approved and said who bought the

house on the other side. Ron didn't know he had seen them out there but didn't know much about them. Harry stayed as long as he could then headed back to Hogwarts. When

Harry got back he went to dinner in the great hall and sat at the teachers desk. He started talking to Draco when Minevera interrupted him. When she told him that Ginny was

looking for him. Where is she, he asked. I think she is in her room or maybe yours. Harry got up and went looking for her. He went to her room where he found her. She was

sitting there crying as he walked to her and asked what was wrong. Im having trouble in some of my classes and I don't want to fail and you weren't here today to talk to. Im here

now sweetie. Lets look at your work so we can fix it. I know im not Hermione, but I do have some brains. Ginny giggled and said ok let me get it and I will meet you in your

office. Harry agreed and went to his office where he got two butterbeers for him and Ginny. They worked together for a couple hours. When they were done he started telling her

everything he found out but that she couldn't tell Hermione. She was so happy for Hermione and Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of months went by fast and Christmas break was coming up. When everybody broke for Christmas break Harry went back to his house. Ginny went back to the

burrow but only for a couple of hours then flooed to Harry's house. When she came out of the Fireplace Harry was shocked. He ran to her and gave her a hug and asked what's

going on. I asked mom could I stay with you and they weren't happy but they let me. Besides Dad found Hermione's parents and there staying with Ron right now. Tomorrow is

the big day when Ron will ask her. Kreacher walked in and asked Miss Weasley if she would like anything to eat or drink? She said she would like a nice dinner for the two of

them. Kreacher said that would be no problem. Harry asked Ginny if she had been to the new house of her brothers. She replied no I haven't yet. So why don't we walk over

their why Kreacher cooks the food. Ginny agreed and told Kreacher there plans and walked to Ron's new place. When they got to the front door they knocked while they were

giggling. Ron answered in shocked and invited them. Ron introduced them to Hermione's parents. They all set and talked for a little while. Then Harry told Ron that Ginny and him

had to get back for dinner that Kreacher was cooking them a candle lit dinner for them. They headed back to Harry's house when they saw his new neighbor on the other side.

They both waved but Harry and Ginny headed back in their house. Kreacher had a great dinner ready on the table where there was a candle burning in the middle. Harry made

the comment we are not dressed for a romantic dinner. Ginny said we can eat naked for all I care but im to hungry to change or even get naked so lets sit and eat. After a great

meal they wanted to sleep. They headed to bed holding hands. They were grinning and picking at each other. When they reached the room Harry kissed Ginny and told her that he

loved her and seeing her in school and not being able to kiss her is horrible. He told her while she was laughing at him that its pure torture that he can't do anything to the woman

he loves sitting that close. Well she replied back to him. We are not in school. You're in your house with me to do anything you want and I wont stop you. He looked at her and

smiled and said, Miss Weasley you wouldn't be trying to get me to take advantage of you would you. She looked at him and said, no im trying to tell you anything. Im telling you

to get off your ass and come over here and kiss me and make me fell like you love me. After a couple of hours of love and lust they laid there. Harry smiled at her an said he loved

her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke the next morning Kreacher had brought them breakfast in bed and said Mr. Weasley was down in the sitting room. Well Harry and Ginny were worried since

they both were in bed together naked. Kreacher reassured them that he was staying down there and wait on Mrs. Weasley. They both got up and got dressed quickly and then ate

breakfast. After getting done with breakfast they walked down together holding hands to see Mr. Weasley. They both were smiling from ear to ear when they hit the bottom step

and said, Hello Dad. Harry felt weird but he did it anyway. They all sat down and talked. What are yall doing with Hermione all day? Asked Ginny. George is taken the day off

and closed down the shop. He is taking her around and keeping her busy till 4 o'clock. So im guessing we need to get ready for the party? Mr. Weasley replied. Yes you do need

to get ready cause there coming here then Ron will escort her over there blind folded. Will Hermione trust Ron to escort her somewhere where she can't see. I think she will.

Harry will be the only one here with them. George will leave and come over. Harry we need you to walk with them over there. After a few more minutes of talking Mrs. Weasley

showed up and said yall go get ready. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over to meet Hermione's parents before everything got started. Twenty minutes after they went up to

get ready they were walking back down to find Ron sitting there just shaking. They both ran to Ron asking what was wrong. Ron explained that he was nervous and was scared

that she might say no. Ginny hit him upside his head and told him that he was stupid and dumb. She will say yes and she will love you forever. Remember she has the brains to

think you don't. So quit thinking and just do what you wanted to do and be her future husband. That's what she wants. Now saying that im going to your house Ron to see it. She

stood up and kissed Harry and said she loved him and would see him after while. She walked over to where her parents where and the rest of her brothers. Ron was getting

nervous when George was late. After about 5 minutes of waiting and chomping at the bits George and Hermione came through the fireplace. Hermione ran to Ron and said I have

missed you and I love you. He gave her a kiss and said I love you too and I have a big surprise for you. Ron held up the blindfold and said are you ready. Ronald Weasley you are

not blindfolding me. George and Harry laughed and said oh yes he is. Or we will make you let him. With her little look of hate and pout she let Ron blindfold her. George and

Harry walked out followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry and George walked inside and said there coming. Ron had a plan and wanted to stick with it as best he could. Ron took

her into the front yard of his new home and whispered into her ear welcome home sweetie. He took the blindfold her and she was tearing up and said is this my house. He said no,

it's our house. She smiled and then kissed him. He was so over joyed by the kiss he picked her up to get her closer. After a couple of minutes he said he had more surprises for

her. More she said. He smiled took her hand and led her to the front door. When they walked she saw everybody then they moved. Then with a scream she ran to her parents

hugging them. She told them she needed to explain, but they told her that Mr. Weasley had already done it. And they were very proud of her. She couldn't quit holding them. She

had missed them so much. She finally after a few minutes she stood up with tears in her eyes and walked to Ron and told him this was the best thing he had ever done. He said he

had one thing left to do. She looked at him for are you serious you gave me so much. He smiled and said yes can I have everybody's attention. She had no idea of what was going

on. Ron gave her a look as he started talking. Hermione Granger you are the most beautiful, smart, funny, and great person I have ever met. And after your parents' blessing he fell

to one knee. She put her hands over her mouth almost screaming. He asked, Hermione Granger will you marry me? With tears streaming down her face she could barley get the

words out, but she did and she said yes. He slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a smile with tears in his eyes. She went to her knees and hugged and kissed him. It took her

a minute to realize what ring he gave her. She whispered to him that was the ring she wanted. He whispered in her ear I know. I talked to the owner. Everybody started coming

around congratulating them. Ron walked to Harry and told him. I know you felt earlier this year. He smiled and said its not easy is it. Ron just looked with a smile and said No.

Hermione had found her way to Ginny then Mrs. Weasley then to her mother. Ginny after hugging Hermione found Harry and said that was beautiful. Ron came up with all this

himself. Ginny told Ron im so proud of you. He thanked Ginny and then walked to find his new Fiancée. Hermione asked where her parents' were living now. They said they were

moving back to their old place. She told her parents that she would be staying with Ron that he had bought this house for them. After about an hour of talking with everybody

Harry and Ginny headed back to their house. When they got to the front steps of their house they saw the other neighbors walking towards them. A man and woman walked up

and said with a way different accent. Howdy my name is David and this is my wife Vanna. Harry shook their hands, as did Ginny. Harry introduced himself and Ginny. Harry out

of his curiosity asked them where they were from. David said with a smile we are from America. I lived in Alabama and went to Fall Creek School for Wizards and Witches.

Harry looked amazed and said how did you know what we were. David laughed and said we have seen a lot of people around and yet no cars ever. Harry laughed and said we

will catch up later but my fiancée and me want to get some stuff done. David laughed and Vanna giggled and said stop by any time. They agreed and all went there separate ways.

Harry and Ginny walked back inside where Kreacher was sitting down sleeping peacefully. Ginny whispered lets not wake him. Harry grabbed her hand and locked the door and

started upstairs with her. When Harry and Ginny got to the top of the stairs there was a surprise waiting on them. Ginny gave a little bit of a scream. It was Lucius Malfoy. How

did you break out of jail? Harry asked. Because unlike your godfather I know what im doing. And my plan is to finish what the Dark Lord started. Lucius grab for his wand and

Harry reacted to slowly, but Ginny was faster than both and stunned Lucius. Harry called for Kreacher and he showed quickly. Kreacher I need you to get Kingsley Shacklebolt

from the Ministry and tell him that I have Lucius Malfoy in my house. Kreacher obey and disapparted. Harry and Ginny kept their wands on Malfoy. Harry asked him if he has

seen his wife or son anytime lately. Malfoy with hate is in his eyes said yes. They want nothing to do with me. I have my old wand and I will finish what he started. When he

reached for his wand Harry and Ginny both stunned him again. Harry quickly ran over and grab Malfoy's wand and kept his pointing at him. After a couple of minutes Kinsley and

Kreacher showed up together and yelled for Harry. Harry yelled down the stairs where they were. Kingsley put a spell on Lucius where he couldn't move. Harry gave Kingsley

Malfoy's wand. Kingsley thanked him and disapparted with Malfoy. Harry grabbed Ginny up in a hug and told her thank you. You saved my life. She told him it's about time that

happened. Harry grinned and kissed her. Master Harry sir, Kreacher interrupted. Yes Kreacher? Harry replied. Mr. Weasley is down stairs wanting to talk to you. Harry said

thanks and they both walked back downstairs. Mr. Weasley got to them when they hit the bottom step and asked if they were ok. Kingsley's sectary informed me of what

happened. Harry said yes they were fine. Ginny actually saved my life. Mr. Weasley smiled and said I knew once in yalls life she would. Mr. Weasley said I just wanted to make

sure that yall were safe. Mr. Weasley, Harry said. How did he find me? Mr. Weasley grinned and said Harry your not that hard to find. You went right back to where it started.

He knew you would cause the Dark Lord said you would if you ever beat him. Will others look for me? Mr. Weasley said I don't know who's left to look, but if they are around

yes they will try. Ok said Harry I will have to stay ready. Mr. Weasley said just take care of my daughter. I will Mr. Weasley. I will have to be faster so she doesn't have to

protect me. Mr. Weasley and Ginny laughed then Mr. Weasley left to head back to Ron's house. Harry looked at Ginny and said do you want to try to go to bed this time with

out any interruption. Ginny laughed said no I think I want you on the couch maybe the counter and the table. Harry had a devilish grin and said yeah but that's after were married.

Now Im going to please you in my new bed. As they got half way up the stairs when they heard an owl coming through the fireplace. Harry turned around and saw the bird. And

said damn I cant even do anything with you. He took the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have recently heard that you and Ginny are engaged. I have also learned that Ron and Hermione are now engaged. I want to wish congrats to both of you. Make sure you pass my wishes to Ron and Hermione. But getting back to you. Im going to be taken over Ginny's lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But during the night she can stay in your room. I just wanted to let you know my decision. Have a great holiday._

_Professor Minevera McGonagall._

Ginny looked at Harry do you think she will be fair to me. Have you ever had her when she wasn't fair? Maybe stern, but fair. But you do get to stay with me at night. Yeah she

replied. She looked up at him and said lets run to the room and shut and lock the door. By the time the words came out her mouth they heard Ron and Hermione yelling for them.

Ginny asked Harry can I stun them. Harry laughed and said no they are our friends. He grabbed her hand and walked back down stairs. Hermione walked over to Ginny and

Harry and hugged them asking was everything ok? Harry told them what happened and explained that Ginny was the hero that she saved his life. Ron said she probley was the

most powerful in the family. They all sat down and talked for hours catching up.


	7. Chapter 7

When Christmas Eve was there and Harry and Ginny got a letter from Mrs. Weasley who said she wanted her daughter and future son in law to come back to the burrow. She put

in the letter that she was sending one to Ron and Hermione. After they finished their Christmas shopping at Diagon Alley they headed to the burrow. Harry asked if anybody had

talked to Andromeda lately. Mr. Weasley said she was coming to bring teddy here for Christmas. Harry took his stuff up to Ginny's room while Hermione took her stuff to Ron's

room. When Harry got through putting his stuff up he went talked to Hermione about living with Ron. She just laughed and said its great. He is just nervous about screwing up and

me dumping him. I keep telling him to just relax im not going anywhere but it will take him a little while. Harry said its great living with Ginny. He liked going to bed and holding her

in his arms. Hermione and said that's how it is at Ron's place. Harry looked her with a smile and nodding and Hermione knew what he was asking. She looked at him and said

what kind of girl do you think I am. I think you're the kind of girl that is shagging my best friend. She smiled and so. Harry just smiled and buried his face in his hands. Hermione

got him back with saying, is it any different with you and Ginny? Harry looked at her and said. Im not going to say yes or no but I will say we do have our fun. Hermione grinned

and knew the truth. They both walked down grinning and Harry saw something that brought a nice smile to his face. Ginny was holding Teddy and talking to Andromeda about

being engaged to the famous Harry Potter. She told her about Lucius not knowing that was her brother in law. She answered back my sister and nephew is staying with me at my

house. They are changed people and don't want to go back to the old ways. Changing the subject Harry asked how is everybody in your family. She replied their good just trying

to get a fresh start. Draco is dating a muggle girl. She is really sweet and spending Christmas with us. Are you heading back to your house? Harry asked. Yes in a little bit. Well im

glad I get to spend time with Teddy. I have just been so busy working for the school. She said I know. Just be careful with him. He is all over the place. When would you like me

to bring him back to you? Well spend sometime with him. Why don't you bring him back on your way back to Hogwarts? That ways you will have a few weeks and if you want to

bring him back before then I won't mind. Harry said thanks. I make sure I wont be a bad influence on him. I don't think you will have to worry about that. He has a lot of his

mother in him. Everybody just laughed.

After a few hours Andromeda left and Harry and Ginny were sitting in the floor playing with their godson. Hermione came up to Ginny and asked if she could talk to her for a

minute in private. Ginny said ok and kissed Harry and Teddy and walked upstairs with Hermione. Ron walked over to Harry and started talking about kids. Harry im nervous

about having kids. I don't know anything about them. Harry said when you have one you kind of just flow with it. I don't know have much knowledge but im doing good with

Teddy. Ron smiled and said are yall already talking about it. Hermione is im just answering what she ask me. She told me wants them. She is also talking about getting married in

July at the same church you and Ginny do. I told her I wanted to do something nobody else has done. If yall get married there I don't want to if yall do. Not cause of yall, but just

that I want our own special thing, but she don't see that. Have you told her how you feel? I don't want to loose her or break her heart. This is so much harder now that we are

engaged. Harry just smiled and said. Tonight when yall are in the bed talk to her about how you feel. Make her see your idea then make compromises and be happy together.

Remember it is a brides wedding and a grooms honeymoon. Ron laughed and said I will do that. Maybe we can come up with something great that nobody has done. That night

Harry had talked to Ginny and told her what Ron had asked him. Then Ginny told him what Hermione talked to her about. It was the same thing. He told Ron to talk to her and

She told Hermione to talk to him. Maybe tonight they will do what they need to do to talk. Anyways we need to talk to Ginny told Harry. Harry looked puzzled but said what

about. Ginny said about the wedding and about kids. Harry still holding Teddy said I would love 3 kids. What about you Ginny? Well I don't want just one and I don't want 7 so

three to four kids would be fine. So what about the wedding do you want me to help you with Ginny? I want it to be special about me instead of you for once. Harry replied I

don't want any attention to me. I just want to walk down the isle and say I do. Kiss you and be done with it. Ginny laughed and said you will have more than that im afraid. I just

want people to look at me and say how beautiful I look and how im my own person and not Harry Potters girlfriend. Harry said as long as I can help it. They will know you as

Ginny Weasley. Ginny smiled and said, I want something from you right now that I have never received. Harry with a smile said, what? Ginny said with tears in her eyes, tell me

what you were thinking when you went into the woods with out telling anybody to face Voldermont. Harry's smile went away and his face went straight down. Not able to look at

her explained why he did what he did and the whole situation. He explained the whole thing till he got back up to the castle in Hagrid's arms. Ginny walked up to him with tears

running down her face and said. I don't ever want to talk about this again. I know I brought it up and I always do but I had to know. Harry crying in his hands Ginny put her arms

around him. Harry turned to her and gave her a hug and said I love you, but I had to protect you and your family. You and your family is the only family I have ever had. Ginny

kissed him and told him that she loved him and they just laid back and fell asleep in each others arms. Sometime around midnight Harry heard something from down stairs. He

kissed Ginny and checked on Teddy. They both were asleep and ok so he decided to check out the noise. As he got to the bottom step he saw Bill, Charlie, and Ron who were

all checking the noise they heard. They all walked around the house and never seen anything. They all walked back to the kitchen and Charlie saw a light outside in the field by his

parents' house. Charlie pointed this out to everybody, so Charlie and Harry walked outside while Ron and Bill stayed back for just in case. When Harry and Charlie got out there

were the light was they saw it was above Fred's tombstone. They walked around it and saw George lying there with wand lit up. Charlie asked George what he was doing?

George said I was talking to my brother. You know this is my first Christmas ever with out him. Harry wouldn't have thought this to be weird except for the fact George was

drunk and naked talking to his brother in the snow. Charlie told Harry to go get Bill and Harry said ok and ran back to the burrow. When Harry got back Bill asked what was

going on and he told him how Charlie wanted him that George was drunk and naked talking to Fred. Bill and Ron looked at Harry knowing he couldn't make that up Bill ran to

help Charlie. Ron asked was George going to be ok? Harry said yeah when he sobered up. But he wont be up early for presents unless your parents wake him up. Harry saw Bill

and Charlie carrying George back to the burrow. Harry opened the door and George told him how much he loved him. Harry said I love you too but not in a naked way, which

made Ron, Bill, and Charlie laugh loudly. The problem was they were so loud that it woke up Mr. Weasley who comes running down the stairs. When he got down there he asked

what was going on. Charlie explained everything and what George told Harry and Harry's answer back. Even those made Mr. Weasley laugh some. He told Bill and Charlie to

carry him to his room and lock his door. We will wake him up in the morning. Mr. Weasley asked if he could talk to Harry for a minute. Harry said that was find and Ron headed

back to bed where Hermione didn't even know he left. Harry and Mr. Weasley walked to the sitting room and sat down to talk. Harry I don't know if you and my daughter or

doing anything and I don't want to know. But I do know when she is happy and I have never seen her smile so much in my life as she has been all day yesterday and lately in

general. I just want to tell you that I think of you like a son and when you get married you will be my son. Harry smiled and told Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley I love your daughter

and she is keeping me happy as well. I feel like this is the most perfect thing. She was talking to me about her wedding that she wanted and im scared I might not be able to give

her what she really wants. First of all Harry call me Arthur please. And secondly what does she want for her wedding. She wants to be the main attention and not just Harry

Potter's girlfriend. I was wondering when yall were going to have that talk. I knew it was coming. We have a dress ready for her that is very beautiful and things that she doesn't

know about that will make it great. If you want Molly and I would like to help with yalls wedding. Mr. Weasley I mean Arthur I would love for you to help but let me pay for it. Im

sure your going to have to put a lot of money in for Hermione and Ron's wedding, let me take care of the money on mind. Arthur said if that's what you want I will give that to

you. Anyways Harry I just wanted to tell you that you are welcome here anytime and now we need to go to bed cause Molly will be waking us up soon. Harry smiled and said I

am very tired so goodnight Arthur.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry walked up stairs and checked on Teddy once he got back into his room. Teddy was fine changing his hair color like he was having a nightmare or something but he seemed

content. Harry thought he was cute and walked to the bed where Ginny was laying there awake waiting on him to return. Ginny asked where he had been and he told her what had

happen with George and his talk with her dad just not all the details. He kissed her forehead then her lips and told her goodnight. He had her in his arms and closed his eyes then

she elbowed him in the ribs saying your not going to sleep like that. Not with me. He opened his eyes and asked what do you mean? She smiled and said I want you to make love

to me. Well I guess you can't get more direct than that. Harry said only one condition. She said what. If I get to sleep first im awfully tired. By the time the words finished coming

out his mouth he was getting elbowed again in the ribs. He said ok Mrs. Potter I will do what you want. Women always have to be right huh? She said no not all woman just me.

He smiled and started kissing her and doing a little more. His hands found a good spot on her body between her legs. She gave a soft moan then they heard a little voice say mom.

They both stopped and looked at Teddy who was standing up against his rail looking at them. Then he spoke again. Mom. Ginny's heart melted and ran over to him and picked

him up. She carried him back to the bed and sat down next to Harry. Harry said that's not fair Im his real Godfather and he ask for you. Ginny smiled and said it's a woman thing.

Harry laughed and said we are not getting any sleep tonight or any fun. Ginny laughed and said doesn't look like it. Harry asked if she wanted something to drink cause he was

going to get Teddy his bottle. She wanted something and he walked down there. After he got his and her drink he was getting the bottle ready for Teddy when he heard someone

on the steps. He saw his love and his godson coming down. She said Harry you might want to hear this. Ginny looked at Teddy and said say it again. Teddy looked at Harry then

said Dad. Harry just grabbed his chest and couldn't say anything but aww. Ginny carried him over there to Harry and Harry kissed his head and handed him his bottle. Ginny

grabbed Harry's and her glass and walked to the sitting room followed by Harry and Teddy. They sat on the couch drinking and talking to Teddy and each other. They didn't

realize how long they were down there till Mrs. Weasley came down singing Christmas Carols and smiling. When she got to the kitchen she saw light coming from the sitting room

and walked there. When she got there she saw them and say hey what are yall doing? Not much just sitting her playing with Teddy who started talking. What is he saying asked

Molly. Harry and Ginny grinned and told her that he can say Mom and Dad. Aww that's so cute. Do yall want breakfast Molly asked. Yes Ma'am I do said Harry and Ginny

together. Molly walked back to the kitchen and said where is my bottle of Fire Whiskey. Harry got up and gave Teddy to Ginny and went and explained what happened last night

with George. She said ok and yall go get ready for today before everybody wakes up. I will watch Teddy while yall get ready. Harry and Ginny went upstairs to get ready and

decided to take a shower together. They fooled around a little bit in there but still took a good shower. They got out and got dry and started heading back to Ginny's room when

Hermione and Ron were walking to the shower holding hands. Ron smiled cause he couldn't say anything when he was going to do the same thing. They all smiled then Ron and

Hermione went into the bathroom and locked the door and Ginny and Harry went into their room to get dressed. Harry walked over to the dresser to get his clothes He heard the

words that made him laugh. Hey Sexy don't you want this right now. He looked up and saw her standing there naked with her arms spread across for him to come hold her. Harry

dropped his towel and ran to her and picked her up and threw her on the bed. They had there 15 minutes of fun before Bill said Hey mom has breakfast ready you two love birds.

Harry said damn im already ready to go back to my place so I can please you. They got up and got dressed and walked down stairs holding hands and smiling. Molly stopped

them on the stairs and said for them to be quiet Teddy is sleeping the sitting room. Harry thought he had been caught but he felt safe for a little while longer. They all ate breakfast

and then started opening gifts. Hermione opened a box from Ginny and Hermione blushed really bad when she pulled out a very lacey white nighty. She thanked Ginny but not as

much as Ron did. Everybody was laughing. Ginny opened her gift from Hermione and it was a red silk nighty. Which Ginny didn't blush she just said thanks as well as Harry did.

Harry opened his gift from Ron and it was two tickets to Quidditch world cup. Which Harry thanked him for and when Ron opened his up and had the same thing. Arthur said yall

are starting to scare us. Ginny and Harry bought her parents a gift together. It was a week trip to Paris France. Ron and Hermione had the same thought except they gave Ron's

parents a week trip to Hawaii. They kept exchanging gifts till there was no more. Ginny looked at Harry and said did I not get anything from you. Harry said not yet you haven't.

Harry told everybody to come outside so he could give Ginny her gift. Harry grabbed Teddy and they all walked out back. Ginny saw something that made her tear up. Standing

out there was nothing. Everybody was like what's going on Harry. He just smiled and said I will be right back. He handed Teddy to Hermione. He then apparated away from

them. Then he came back holding Kreacher's dead body. Harry was crying and saying this not it. After he sat there for a minute and told Bill what it was and he went to get it from

Harry's house. Harry was crying and told Ginny im sorry I ruined your Christmas. She grabbed him and said it's not your fault. He was old and it was just his time. Harry told her

that Bill went to Harry's house to get it. By the time he got finished saying this Bill came back with a letter. Bill handed it to Harry who gave it to Ginny. Harry standing next to

Ginny read the letter and started screaming. Are you serious? You got me a trial with that team. They're my favorite team. Everybody I will get a trial with Chudley Cannons

quidditch team. Harry felt better that she was smiling. But he still hurt and she knew it. George Prepared the grave with magic and Bill got Kreacher ready to be buried. Ginny and

Hermione helped Harry back to the house while Ron helped Bill get Kreacher ready. Harry went in and sat down while Ginny sat next to him holding him. Harry hugged Ginny

then asked for Teddy, which Hermione gave. Ginny asked what happened when you got home. He said I apparated in living room and I saw Kreacher holding the letter in one

hand and his other on his chest not breathing. I knew if I didn't show up yall might not know where to go. So I came back. But I couldn't let you go with out your letter so I sent

Bill back to the house to get it off the table. Teddy just looked at Harry and then gave him a hug like he knew Harry was hurting. Ginny told Harry let her have Teddy to get him

ready for lunch. Harry walked outside to find Ron and Bill lowering Kreacher in the ground next to Dobby and Fred. Harry saw the tombstone that Ron had made for Kreacher.

It was great and he thanked Ron for it. He said no problem Kreacher was a good friend. Harry hugged Ron and both walked back to the house thanking everybody. When Harry

got back inside he said he was going to go upstairs and take a cold shower. When he got out of the shower he walked back to his room. Ginny walked in while he was getting

dressed. He had everything on but a shirt. She went in and saw him tearing up. She walked up and put her arms around him and told him it will be ok. He told her he knew it just

hurt that somebody else in his life has died. On the bright side Ginny we have an extra room for kids now. Harry Potter you are not getting me pregnant before marriage. He said I

know that. They walked down for dinner a few minutes later. After dinner Harry told everybody that he and Teddy and Ginny would be heading back to their house tonight if there

was no objections. Molly and Arthur looked at each other then said no objection if you want to go home. About an hour later they flooed back to the Potter Manner. When they

got back Harry took Teddy to Teddy's room to put him down for sleep. After Harry laid him in his bed. Harry walked back to Ginny and kissed her then took a step back and

said I have something I want to show you. Ginny said ok as Harry led her to the back porch. When they got back there she saw the other part of her Christmas Presents. It was

three gold hoops in the air. She turned to him and gave him a very passionate kiss and said thank you. She never realized how much of a backyard they had. She said could we

play tomorrow. He said as long as Hermione can watch Teddy we can. We will get Ron to play goalie and I will play against you. She said that should be fun. But don't you want

me to have a challenge or do you want me to just go through the motions. Harry grinned and said you can't beat me even if you can beat Ron. Well tomorrow we will see Ginny

said. He grabbed her in a hug and said it's been a weird day lets go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Harry was woken up by a kiss on the cheek then the lips from a beautiful redhead with an amazing smile. She told him good morning. He smiled and told her

good morning. He kissed her back and said im so getting use this. She smiled and said this is the way I want to wake up every morning. She smiled and said I cooked you

breakfast muggle style Harry. He said ok should I be scared or just enjoy the meal. With a good swift punch in the arm and stern look she said you better enjoy this. I have

already talked to Hermione this morning and she said she would watch Teddy for us while we played. Ron like you was still asleep. She said after a night they had she didn't know

why she was awake. Apparently they had a late night of fun. She wasn't walking to normal either. Harry laughed and said where is breakfast im hungry and I don't want to think

about your brother and her shagging. She said ok and handed him his trey then sat down with hers eating. After the breakfast Harry said it was good then thanked her. She gave

him a kiss and said all those morning with mum was worth it then I guess. Harry just smiled kissed her and got up to take a shower. When he arrived at the bathroom he turned on

the water and started undressing. He heard Ginny singing to her favorite band on the radio. He thought it was cute and how he would love to take her to their concert. He got into

the shower and was all soaped up when he saw a face looking around the curtain. She smiled and said move over you need company. He grinned and took her hand and helped

her into the shower where they could have fun and get clean. Even if it was a dirty kind of clean it was still fun. After a lot of fun then washing off they got out and dried off and

walked into the room to get dressed. After getting dressed and snogging some more. They walked down stairs with Ginny holding Teddy who still not really awake. They walked

to the back yard and looked around and saw their neighbors flying around on brooms very well and playing on the golden hoops. Vanna told David that Harry and Ginny were

watching. They flew down to them and said it was a beautiful morning and we couldn't pass up a game of quidditch. Harry said yall know quidditch in America. David laughed

while Vanna giggled and said we both played for our school team. David said he was a seeker while she was a chaser. Harry said you fly very well, but I have never seen brooms

like that. Harry said we just use firebolts. David said that's cool there great brooms. We actually had custom brooms done by an old man in a shop where we are from. There

called falcons. They're very nimble and fast. We had new steps put in so they would hold our feet better as he showed off what he was talking about. After a few more minutes of

talking Ron and Hermione showed up with Ron holding his broom. Harry introduced them to everybody and they talked a little more about playing. Hermione pulled a seat up and

took Teddy in their lap while the other got out the quaffle. Harry said lets see how this is. We will play chasers versus seekers. Ron you will be goalie. Ron said that's fine by me.

You have to take it out past the house to make a new run on a turnover David said. Girls get the quaffle first Ginny said with a smile. Ginny and Vanna both jumped up in the air

with their broom as did Harry and David. Ron had already been on his broom circling the hoops waiting on them start playing. Hermione yelled up. Lets go Ron I want to see you

block everything now. Keep the game close. He waved at her and saw Ginny rushing towards him with the quaffle. Harry played defense against Ginny and David played against

Vanna. The game was closer than Harry or David ever thought it would. Ron had blocked over twenty shots at the goal. Everybody was shocked. The final score when they

decided to quit was 40-30 girls over the guys. Harry had only scored one time and Ginny had scored all 40 points on there's. When they landed on the ground Hermione had

drinks ready for them. They all sat down on the chairs drinking the water and chatting about the game. David said I have a tryout with the American team for the world cup. Ginny

grinned and said she had a trial with the Chudley Cannons then maybe the world cup team if im good enough. David laughed and said you would make it the world team in

America no doubt about that. Ginny said that's cool. Vanna started telling them there are only about 15 schools for Wizards and Witches in America. Fall Creek was the poorest

of all but they could play good quidditch. We use to hear updates all the times about a Dark Wizard who they would never tell us his name. They told us about some boy who

destroyed him. He must have been the bravest and smartest guy alive to face that. Harry looked down with Ginny putting an arm around him and he said. I wasn't brave or smart I

was lucky. He gave me no choice but to fight him but with friends help I found ways to beat him and I finally did. Vanna stood up and walked towards Harry and saw the scar on

his head. She yelped and put her hands to her mouth and then said David he is the one who defeated the Dark Lord. Harry didn't look up just said yes that was I. David said

everybody knows you just not your name over there. I can't wait to tell them I live next door to you. Harry with tears in his eyes remembers all the pain from the deaths looked up

and asked them to keep it quiet. He didn't want the attention. David and Vanna said that's fine we understand. That's kind of why we are here and not in America. Everybody

looked up at them like what did you do. David started explaining that a muggle started a fight with him and I was loosing so I defend myself with stunning him. Then with all his

friends coming after me probley going to kill me I apparated out of they're to my house. They knew who I was so we had to find a new place. We heard this was a night quiet

town so we decided to move here. We have been married for not even a year now. We got married as we finished school against our parent's wishes. I have a job in London as

chef. I like it and I get paid very well. So that's what we do. Harry said your safe with us. Just don't try anything crazy and we wont have any problems. David and Vanna just

laughed and said were not crazy we just love to have fun. Anyways we are going to be gone for a few weeks if you wouldn't mind watching our place making sure nothing gets

damaged we would appreciate it. Hermione before anybody else could answer said that's no problem. Vanna stood up taking David's hand and said we had a great time and

hope we can do it again, but we do have to be going. Hope yall have a fun month. Everybody said by to each other and they were off. Ron turned to Harry and said cool

neighbors. Harry laughed and said when did you get good at goalie, which made everybody laugh. Harry got up and went for Teddy and asked him did he have any fun watching

them fly and Teddy just smiled and said, Dad. Harry just couldn't do anything but smile and say aww. Hermione giggled and looked at Ron and said soon we will be having them.

As they walked in from the outside and Ron and Hermione went home Harry looked at Ginny and said we have two weeks left before school starts back. Time passed by very

fast and they had fun playing quidditch in the back yard. A couple of days before school started Harry said, I think its time we take Teddy back to his grandmother. Ginny said I

know but I will miss him. Well he will be around after we leave school for good and for the wedding. Ginny said yeah but im use to having him. Ginny turned and looked at the

calendar and said we haven't heard from my parents in a while. Harry thought about it and said it's been a few days I think. After we drop off Teddy how about we go to the

burrow? Ginny asked. Harry said it sounds like a plan. Why don't you go get ready while I get Teddy stuff together then we can switch. Ginny kissed Harry and went upstairs to

get ready while Harry packed up all of Teddy's toys. Harry saw Teddy crawling around and smiling and changing his hair color every couple of seconds now. He told Teddy even

though Teddy couldn't understand him I love you Ted Tonks and you are growing up like you should. In happy family even if its two different ones. I will always make sure you

have everything. After a few minutes Ginny came back down and took Teddy away from Harry and kissed Harry. Harry then went upstairs him self to get ready for the daylong

trip. Harry sent an owl while Ginny was getting ready to Andromeda to make sure she was home. When Harry got back down there was an owl flying in the window with her

answer. Oh yes Harry come on and visit too. I would love to have my grandson back. But no hurry I know you want to spend time with him. Harry grinned and said you ready

Mrs. Potter. Ginny just giggled im not her yet but im ready. Harry laughed grabbing Teddy's suitcase and headed to the fireplace. They flooed to Andromeda's house and standing

there was Andromeda and Narissa. They both hugged Harry then Andromeda took Teddy from Ginny and said how have yall been. Ginny smiled holding Harry's hand and said

were great and we love having him around. He is such a great kid. He already started talking. He can say Mom and Dad. Andromeda said I bet that melted your hearts too didn't

it? Harry and Ginny just smiled and both said yes. Harry said we would love to stick around and talk but we have other places today we need to go. Andromeda got up and gave

both a hug and Narissa said bye and Harry and Ginny flooed to the burrow.


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived there it was empty. They went running around yelling for them. Nobody was there. Ginny had a worried look on her face when she ran down to Harry. Harry

said what's wrong? She said there not here. Harry reminded her they had vacation trips. She said I know but there package slips are upstairs. Maybe they went to Diagon Alley

or Hogsmead or maybe they just went walking. Ginny said im worried they don't usually just disappear with out anyone knowing. Just then the fireplace lit up green and Ron and

Hermione walked out. Ginny told them that their parents where missing. Ron smiled and said no there looking for you two. So just stay here and wait for them they have good

news to tell you. After ten minutes or so they finally showed up. Molly ran to Ginny hugging her saying that she had great news for her. Ginny looked worried but smiled and said

what. Ginny dear lets run up to my room sweetie. Ginny said lets go. Ginny and Molly started going up the stairs when Harry started following them Arthur stopped him and said

it's not for you yet. Harry said it's the dress isn't it. Hermione smiled and said probley but they wont tell you. I think I will go see what it is. Ron said im thirsty. Harry and Arthur

agreed and all headed to the kitchen to get a drink. Ron reached for the butterbeer, but Arthur stopped him and said I have something else that will make you feel better. Ron and

Harry like what did he have. Arthur pulled out a bottle of Lime Whiskey. Harry said I never had that before. Ron hasn't either but they were all like lets try it. Arthur poured a

glass for everybody. Ron went to take a sip when Arthur stopped him. He said I want this drink to go to both of yall for being so adult about things. I know Harry and Ginny are

headed back to school. Ron you and Hermione are still working, but yall have been very adult about your own places and having real relationships. They all took a drink and sat

the glass down. Ron and Arthur both enjoyed the drink real well, but Harry was coughing hard where it burnt his throat. Ron laughed and said you have to be ready when dad

brings home the different flavors of whiskey. Harry walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer. Ron laughed and said you wuss you can't handle a drink of

whiskey. I can handle fire whiskey but not that. That's a burner. Ron finished his off then Harry's. Arthur got a refill and they sat around talking for a little while till the women

returned. All the women were smiling giggling. Harry asked yall aren't going to tell me what yall did are yall? Ginny's smiled and said no were not you will have to wait and see

later. Hermione walked over to Ron and kissed him and put her arm around him. Ginny walked to Harry and hugged him with a serious look in her face. Harry asked, her in her

ear do we need to talk? Ginny said later it's not bad just something I want to do. Harry said when ever your ready let me know. Ginny gave him a gentle kiss and said tonight we

will talk, but don't worry its not bad. Molly walked over to Arthur and said everything is perfect you did a good job. They all sat down to talk for a while then Molly made dinner

for everybody. George came by for dinner with his new girl friend. Everybody was congratulating him on his catch. His girlfriend was Alicia Spinnet. He told everybody that she

was going to be joining in Diagon Alley. Harry asked I thought you took over the Hogsmead location. Alicia told him that they traded cause Diagon Alley was making more sales

and George needed to be there. Harry said cool. I will have to come and check out both locations. George said be careful when you go. Katie Bell is dating Lee and she is kind of

scary. She has gone weird since the final fight when you beat Voldermont. Oh Harry I have something for you. George pulled out a snitch and handed it to Harry. When Harry

held it in his hand it got really hot where Harry dropped and everybody laughed. George said I think he understands how it works now. Harry picked it up gently and it still burnt

him. George said maybe not. Harry said how do you pick it up? George said pick up only half of it. Harry grabbed the top half and it didn't burn him. George handed him the box

for it so it wouldn't burn anything. Harry said thanks for that I haven't laughed from pain in a while. Which made everybody laugh. But being funny he said if you think this hurts

you should try being with Ginny and her fingernails on his back. Everybody thought that was funny except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who he apologized for several times and said he

was joking. He even showed his back and it was clean but they still weren't happy. After a little while everybody went home. Harry and Ginny went home first and told Ron and

Hermione they would talk to them tomorrow that they needed to talk and they needed their privacy. Ron and Hermione said that's fine we will see you tomorrow have a great

night. Harry and Ginny flooed home and walked to the sitting room to sit down and talk. Ginny said don't worry Harry it's not bad. I want to know why you wont let my parents

pay for the wedding? Harry said they have Ron and George's one day and I would like to cover it. I told them they could help with everything far as planning I just would pay for

it. Ginny then said they have my dress and it looks beautiful. I got to try it on tonight and it fit perfect. I just want to know that you're serious about marrying me. Harry stood up

walked right to her and took her hands and said im more serious about marrying you than I am going to work in two days and you know im not missing that. Im going to marry you

and make you the happiest woman in the world. I love you Ginny with all my heart. I only want two things in this wedding. I want the Church right there pointing out the window to

be the place and I want to choose my best friend to be my best man. Other than that you pick everything you want. I have no problem with anything you pick out as long as you

show up and say I do. Ginny said I will be there and I will defiantly say I do. Harry kissed her and said what else is bothering you. Ginny put her head down and said im scared.

What are you scared of Ginny? Harry asked. Im scared of something happening to you or me and we wont get our dream wedding. Harry said with a smile and his hand picking

up her chin. We are going to have dream wedding and we will do everything you want. So don't worry and be happy. You know im the luckiest man in the world to have a

woman like you. Ginny just smiled and kissed him. He took her hand and walked her to back yard where the snow was piled up. He picked her up and carried to the gold hoops

in the yard. You see these? She looked up and saw them and he continued this is your sport and what you want to do with your life. I want you to travel anywhere in the world to

play this game. I will travel with you to make sure that we never leave each other. She smiled and said no matter where I play you are my first love and my only love and I want

you with me. If I have to give up quidditch I will to be with you. Harry said I would never make you quit I would move to be with you. Harry kissed her and said we are going to

be together forever so just get use to it. Harry carried her back into the house and upstairs to there bed. Harry said we have one more day off before school starts back but you

do get to stay with me in my room at Hogwarts. So what do you want to do tomorrow? Ginny said I want to spend the day here with you and visit with Ron and Hermione. Harry

said that's fine as he sat her down on the bed. He said he loved Ginny and started kissing her and making her fill loved. When they woke up the next morning Harry made her

breakfast in bed and just made it a nice day on her as they packed and got ready for school the next day. They met with Hermione and Ron at his house for lunch. They talked for

hours and said their goodbyes and Harry and Ginny headed home. It was there last night before returning back to school. Harry said they didn't have to leave till late cause they

could floo back to his room. The next morning they woke up and Harry got up and made breakfast. Ginny noticed he wasn't there and walked down. She got halfway down the

stairs and smelt the food and knew what he was up too. She came down and walked into the kitchen and hugged and kissed him. He told her to sit at the table and relax and he

would bring breakfast to her. She sat down and asked him how long would this routine keep going. He said every morning for the rest of their lives as long as he wakes up before

her. She giggled and waited for her breakfast. After breakfast they finished getting ready and just sitting back and relaxing before going back. Ginny said she wanted to go a little

bit early since she was staying in Harry's room she wanted to get all of her stuff out and give her head girl badge to her replacement.


	11. Chapter 11

They left about four o'clock and unpacked all their stuff. Harry walked down to the great hall to eat dinner. When he was getting through he saw Ginny entering the great hall and

she said she had her stuff put up so he didn't have to worry about it. He smiled and said I will see you later im going to get my assignments ready for tomorrow's class then I will

be back in the room. He gave her a hug then walked on. When Harry got back to his room after he got done in his office Ginny was already in there and lying down in the bed.

Ginny was crying and Harry didn't know why. He rushed to her and said what's wrong. Ginny just cried and said nothing is wrong I just feel sad. I mean I gave up my head girl

badge to Samantha and im not in your class anymore. I just feel like im so close to you but I cant have you. Ginny, Harry said. You get to sleep in my bed and see me every day

and when you have off time you can come to my class or my office to see me. You know my schedule of when my off time is. So don't worry sweetie im here. Ginny replied back

and said I know im stupid and acting dumb I just going crazy. Harry said you're not stupid or dumb you're just in love and it's driving you crazy cause im here all the time instead

of missing me. You just don't know what to do with me cause im always here. Do I need to take a trip for a couple of months to make you miss me again? Ginny said that's not

funny Harry. Your mine and not going anywhere. As she reached up and pulled him by his neck to him to give him a kiss. He changed into his pajamas and got in bed with his love

of his life. Like every night he has ever laid in bed with her he told her again. I love you and goodnight sweetie.

After the last few months of school it was coming to an end. Harry was getting sad cause he enjoyed teaching, but it really wasn't his idea of a career. Ginny was getting excited

and looking forward to the end of school and getting married. Harry had been working on for months of getting things ready. He had a guest list that was going to pack the place

out. Arthur and Molly were having fun getting everything together as well. They stayed in a happy mood even though Ginny never knew cause she wasn't around. She still slept in

the same bed as him and they stayed happy and enjoyed each other way too much. On the last night of school before graduation, Ginny said she wanted to do something with

Harry that she had never done at school. She said she wanted to make love to him at school. Harry said only on one condition. Ginny smiled and said your not sleeping first. Harry

said no im wide-awake. I want to make love to you on the quidditch pitch. Ginny eyes got big and said I would love that. They were still dressed, so they headed out to the

quidditch pitch holding hands. They walked out to the middle of the field and took her in his arms. He looked her in her eyes and said I love you Ginny. She smiled back and said I

love you to Harry. He kissed her with more passion than he has ever done before. He pulled out his wand and made a big blanket come out on the ground. He lay down with her

and kept up the passion. After all the passion and fun he held her in his arms and said I love you Ginny and I want us to be together forever. She smiled and kissed him back and

said with a stern look we better be together forever. Then they both smiled and got dressed and headed back to the castle. They realized they had been gone about 3 hours when

they finally arrived back at the room. As they laid back down on their bed somebody walked into their room that made them both shocked. Ginny had her wand pointing towards

the people walking in before she realized who it was. It was Hermione Granger followed by Ron. Ginny lowered wand then covered herself back up and Harry did the same. Ron

with an aggravated voice said what the bloody hell is going on. Hermione grabbed his arm and said we will see them in the great hall. Come on Ron lets go. After a minute of

tugging his arm he finally left and Harry said oh great now I got to deal with a pissed off brother of yours. Ginny said come on lets get dressed and see what's up. Harry and Ginny

got up and got dressed to head to the great hall. When they arrived at the great hall Ron was looking pissed but Hermione wasn't letting him go. Harry and Ginny sat at the other

side of the table from Ron and Hermione. Nobody said a word for a few minutes. Ginny finally broke the silence by asking what are yall doing here? Hermione said we wanted to

celebrate your graduation. Ginny said cool, but its 11 o'clock that's late. Ron said angrily that they had been there since eight-thirty. Harry had a faint smile at Ginny cause they

took off to the quidditch pitch at a little before eight. After midnight they finally got Ron to settle down enough to talk clearly and nicely to Harry. Harry apologized to Ron and said

they had just gotten close to each other and it happened. Ginny said you don't have to apologized to Ron he is doing the same thing with Hermione. Ron went very red then said

im sorry Harry, its just she is my sister and I don't want you to hurt her. Ginny said don't worry about that, worry about me hurting him. She had a devilish smile that made

everybody laugh. They all talked a little while longer then finally went to bed. Professor McGonagall had already talked to them and had a room ready for Ron and Hermione.

When Harry got back to the room he laid back on the bed with out changing and said that's getting to close. Ginny laughed and said lets go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for me

then we get to go home. The next day everybody woke up and headed to eat. Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat down where they are use to sitting. Harry went to sit down at the

teacher table. Harry started talking with Hagrid and Draco. Neville came in talking to Luna and walked her down to her table then headed up to the teacher table. After breakfast

all the seventh years are to stay in the great hall. Professor McGonagall said with a smile. All the rest of the students left with the parents' of the seventh years coming in.

Everybody stood up and went to back of the great hall talking while Professor Flitwick redesigned the great hall for graduation. After a few hour graduations everybody was ready

to go home while the rest of the students already left. Harry thanked all the teachers for their hard work and friendship. Harry then turned and walked to Ginny and with out caring

what people were thinking laid a big kiss on her. Arthur cleared his throat but it didn't bother Harry he was just so proud of her. They finally broke apart and walked with her

family out to the gate so they could apparate to the burrow. When they got there Harry said he had to run to his house first before the burrow. Ginny asked could she come but

Molly said Ginny he will come right over we want to spend time with you. You just had all year with Harry. Harry said I would only be a few minutes then be at the burrow. When

they showed up at the burrow the outside was decorated in all kinds of banners and ribbons. Bill and Fleur were there along with Charlie. George and Alicia were they're smiling

and waving. Ginny walked up to every body hugging them and talking with them. Harry showed up a few minutes later holding a big box with Ginny's name on it. Everybody

wanted to know what was in it. Ginny opened the box and looked up with a smile. It was a pair of quidditch gloves and boots that were not the cheap stuff she was use to. It was

the top of the line, best quality equipment. He said it's an early gift for your trial with the Chudley Cannons. She thanked Harry with a kiss then showed everybody what he gave

her. Molly and Arthur found Harry and Ginny sitting on a bench outside and wanted to know which day they wanted to get married. Harry looked at Ginny and said in a couple of

weeks would be good and she said how about June thirteenth? Harry said that's fine I have to leave tomorrow to find somebody. Ginny looked at him with a look of concern and

said who. The Dursleys Harry replied. They are my blood family and they might not want to come but I do want to give them a chance to come. I did live with them for many

years. Ginny said could I go with you. Harry said that's up to your parents, but I would love for you to go. Molly said before Arthur could say anything. Yes dear you can go. But

after that we have to get things finished for your wedding. After a while of talking with everybody Ron and Hermione said we have something we would like to tell everybody. Ron

started talking while holding Hermione's hand and saying. We have found where we are going to married at. It's the only place we met and spent most of our years together

getting in trouble and saving people. We are going to get married at Hogwarts. Everybody was excited for them. Harry and Ginny went home late after celebrating with

everybody. When they got home Harry was sitting on the couch listening to music when Ginny walked back down the stairs from changing clothes and putting her stuff up. Harry

she said softly. Harry looked up and saw her walking towards him. She started talking to him again when she sat down. Why do you want to invite the Dursleys to our wedding?

Ginny, I figured you wouldn't understand. I grew up living with them. Even though I was treated like crap they still are family and I want to invite them there. They probley wont

come, but I have to invite them to come. She looked up and smiled and said where are they. I think they are back to where they use to live. On Private Dr. I want to go tomorrow

around noon. She said ok, but I have a surprise for you. He said you do. Oh yeah give me twenty minutes then come up stairs I will have it ready for you. Harry said do I need to

lock all the doors. Ginny just smiled and said it might help. She walked up stairs just grinning and winking at Harry every few steps till he was out of sight. When she got to the

room she started humming and going through her stuff till she found it. It was the red nighty. She knew Harry would go crazy seeing her in it. After about twenty minutes of getting

the room ready with the candles and music Harry showed up. He walked in and just smiled seeing her standing they're looking sexy. He heard the music and saw the candles and

couldn't help him self she was sexy and standing there wanting him. He walked right to her and kissed her with as much passion as he did at the quidditch field. They made love for

so long it was nearly one in the morning and he went up they're at eight in the evening. He couldn't believe time was flying while they were having fun. After they got through they

lied there just holding each other and eventually fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry woke up the next morning he kissed her cheek and she didn't wake up. He walked down stairs to his kitchen and started cooking breakfast for the two. When he

was finishing up and putting on the food on the plate Ginny walked around the corner and said good morning sweetie. Harry walked over and kissed her and said good morning to

you sweetie. He sat their plates on the table as she got their drinks. They had a quiet breakfast just eating and smiling. After breakfast Harry said he had to send his phoenix to

Kingsley while she got ready. Harry told Ginny to go get ready then he would so they could go to the Dursley's house. When everybody had gotten ready and were heading to

London. When the arrived at the park right down from his old house he said this looks exactly the same as it did when I use to come here a few years ago. They walked to his old

house and could see his uncle's old car. He walked up to the door still holding Ginny's hand. He knocked on the door and waited and his aunt Petunia answered the door and said

hey how are you doing. Im good Harry said this is my fiancée Ginny. She invited them in asked if they wanted anything to drink. They both said no thanks together and sat down.

After a couple of minutes of talking with her Dudley walked in and recognized Harry right away went to shake his hand. Harry said, hey Big D this is my fiancée Ginny. Dudley

shook her hand and said you have a great guy. Im sorry to you Harry that it took me so long to realize that. Harry said its ok it was hard on everybody. Harry then started talking

to them saying why he was there. I want to invite you to our wedding on June 13th. Dudley said I will go even if they wont. Aunt Petunia said she would go. What about Uncle

Vernon asked Harry? He will be there said Aunt Petinua I will take care of him. Ok here are the directions to get there. She said thanks we will see you then. Harry and Ginny got

up and thanked them and walked out. They walked back to the park and talked to Ginny saying im shocked that went that well. Well Miss future Potter lets go help your mother.

She smiled at him and said ok. They apparated back to the burrow. When they arrived Molly had been waiting on them asking where have yall been. We went to my Uncle's

house to ask them to come to the wedding. That's it. She said ok but we have work to do. Arthur has gone to the church to reserve it for yalls wedding. Ron and Bill are at Ron's

house. Why don't you go join them Harry. Ok Harry said as he kissed Ginny and headed out to the garden. He apparated to his house then walked over to Ron's. Arthur was

standing in there when Harry arrived and said well yall have a wedding on the 13th. You should be happy. I am Im just getting nervous I guess. That's ok said Bill I was too. Me

too said Arthur. It's natural to be nervous about getting married. Harry then said im not nervous about getting married. Im nervous about not keeping your daughter happy for the

rest of her life. Arthur put his arm around Harry and said. You being with her will keep her happy Harry. She loves you and as long as you love her don't worry she will be happy

with you. Harry just relax I know you love my daughter and I know she loves you so don't worry. I will try not to but it's hard. I know but we are all here for you. After a several

days its time for the wedding rehearsal. They all showed up at the burrow to go over everything and to see if they are ready. Harry told them the girls could use His and Ginny's

house to have their night. He would stay at Ron's. Ron said we have to take you out tonight for your last day of being single. Harry said I know yall take everybody out but I just

want to lay here looking at the stars. I have no plans of going out and drinking. Ron said you have to its tradition. Well im not a pureblood im a half blood and I don't want to live

yalls tradition. I want to just lay here and sleep. Why asked Ron. What's wrong with you? He said when we were on our search last year all I could do is think about Ginny. One

week ago is a year since I beat Voldermont. Its so much going on that I don't know what im doing anymore. I just want to lay here and think if you don't mind. Do you need to

talk Harry im here? And if you want I can go get Hermione. No don't go get her, I will be fine I just want to lay here and think. Who is all here anyway? Harry asked. Ron said.

Well Bill, Charlie, Neville, Arthur, and me. Ron do you care if you and me walk over to the church to see it. Ron said that's fine. They both headed down stairs and walked out

towards the church. When they got almost to the door it opened. It was Ginny and Hermione walking out. They saw Harry and Ron and said yall are probley doing the same thing

we are. Ron said I don't know what were doing im just with him. Harry said im only coming to look at what im getting myself into. Ginny reached out for Harry's hand and he

gave it to her as he lead him back into the church. Ron took Hermione's hand and followed the other couple. They all walked around looking at everything then Harry took her

hand said I cant kiss you in here. But I can hug you and tell you I love you. Which he did and she returned the I love you. Hermione and Ron stood about ten foot from the alter

looking around saying this is going to be beautiful. Harry sat on the front row of the pews and had Ginny sitting with him. Hermione said we can stay here for an hour but you to

cant see each other at midnight till she walks down the isle. Harry said yeah I know im going to bed in a minute; I just wanted to see what I have to look forward to tomorrow.

Hermione said could I have a word with you Harry. Harry said fine and walked outside with Hermione while Ron and Ginny stayed in the church looking around. When Harry and

Hermione got outside she gave him a hug and said Ginny is worried about you being upset with her. Im not upset with her I love her. They have been keeping me away from her

and I hate it. Im just looking forward to tomorrow just scared I wont be able to give her everything she wants. You will give her everything she wants cause she only wants you.

Harry begins to smile then she gave him a hug. Harry get Ron and go have fun tonight doing what ever. Hermione im going to go home and sleep. I really don't want to go out and

do anything. Im just going to Ron's and going to sleep. Nothing else. Hermione laughed and said you and Ginny are just alike cause that's all she wants to do. Harry grinned and

said just send Ron home when they get through talking. Harry walked to Ron's and passed everybody in the sitting room and went up stairs to the guest room to go to bed. Ginny

headed home soon after Harry had left and went up to her usual room and went to bed. The next morning Harry woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Ron was waiting

for him to exit it and said butterflies maybe. Harry said shut up. He walked down to the kitchen to get him some breakfast. After breakfast he went upstairs to get ready. He had

his dress robes laid out so when he got through his shower it would be easy. When he got through he got dressed and waited for them to tell him it was ok to go to the church. He

saw people standing outside the church waiting to get in. They finally gave him the ok to go and as he got to the door he saw something he never would have imaged to show up to

his wedding. It was the Dursley's getting out of the car. They were all dressed up and Harry was happy to see them. Dudley walked up and gave Harry a hug and said good luck

on today. Everybody started walking in and sitting down in the pews. Harry went and sat on the front pew waiting for it to start. Ron had gotten ready and sat up there with Harry

waiting telling him to relax you will be fine.


	13. Chapter 13

After a few minutes it was time for the wedding to start. Harry stood up with Ron at the alter. The preacher was the same one from Bill's wedding. The music started and Teddy

came walking down the isle and stood next to Ron. After him Hermione started walking down the isle. When she got down the isle everybody stood up and the doors open.

Nobody come walking through the doors after a minute. Harry walked to the center of the isle so he could see through the door and Arthur was bent down over Ginny. At once

Harry saw this and took off running faster than he already had before. When he got out there he saw somebody running and Arthur told him he put the cruciatus curse on her.

Harry then took out his wand and went chasing. Charlie who was very athletic couldn't even catch up with Harry. He had nothing but pain and anger going through is body. He

didn't know what he was going to do when he caught him but he was going to do something. The man that was running turned around and without a sound Harry hit him with a

stunning spell. Harry ran up to him with his wand pointed at him and said, what are you doing here and why did you do that. The man smiling said, if I cant kill you I will kill the

ones you love. Harry with anger in his body soccer kicked his head so hard that he went unconscious. Charlie went and grabbed him before he could do it again. By this time

Kingsley got up to them and said Harry he will be punished get back to the church Ginny needs you. Harry took a deep breath and ran back to the church. He didn't realize that

he had run so far away to catch this guy. When he got back he was not allowed to get near Ginny. He was screaming and shouting let me see her. It took Ron, Bill, Charlie and

Dudley to restrain him. He was still fighting to get to her. Arthur walked up and said Harry she is ok. The reason you can't see her is she is still going to marry you. She just needs

a little bit of time. He didn't get her long before I stunned him. He hit her with the curse right after the doors shut when Hermione walked in. Harry couldn't take it anymore he just

sat down on the ground crying. Dudley is the one who got his attention to look up. Dudley said man let me talk to you as he helped him up. Dudley I know I have given you shit

your whole life but apparently she loves you. She still wants to marry you. So calm down marry her and do what you have to do to protect her. I know I don't know anything

about yalls life style. But I do know she loves you and do this for her. Dudley, Harry said, When did you become so cool. Dudley just laughed I have always been cool it just took

you forever to figure it out. They both laughed and Harry said thank you. Harry said yall give me a minute then I will be ready. He wanted his face to break from all the red and get

his color back. After about a half hour and Harry had been ready for twenty minutes Ginny was ready to get married. So they restarted everything and the music started and

Teddy come walking down the isle. The door opened again and her come Hermione. Everybody stood up and Harry was thinking just let her make it down the isle. The doors

opened after a few seconds he saw Mr. Weasley walking down the isle holding arms with the most beautiful woman in the world. Harry looked back at Ron and said im the

luckiest man in the world. Ron laughed and said yeah ok. Harry had the biggest smile he ever had before cause she was beautiful. When they got to the front steps of the alter

Harry walked down and took her hand while shaking Mr. Weasley's. They slowly walked up to the stairs and his heart was beating fast. They finally made it to the top step and

the preacher started. He went through like they remember at every wedding they already been too. When it got the vows they wanted to do their own. Harry was the first to go

and he said, "Ginny ever since the first time I saw you at the burrow I know you were special to me. I knew when I saved you from the chamber that you were going to be

something to me. You have always been a great friend. You have been a great girlfriend". By this time he had tears in his eyes but he continued on. "You have been there for me

when I needed you. When I had felt I had no reason to go on you brought me back. I love you more than my life ever and I will be there for you and protect you with my life. I will

love and cherish you. And with that I want to give my life to you." He put the ring on her finger with tears in both their eyes. The she started talking. "Harry, ever since the day you

showed up at my house I fell in love with you. All those years we went to school together I loved you. Our first kiss in the common room I knew I would be with you forever. As I

stand here today im still in love with you and I will be with you forever. I will give up everything I have just to be with you cause I do love you that much. I will love you and cherish

you forever. I will lay my life down to protect you. I want you to be my past, present, and future. I want you to be my everything I love you Harry Potter." With tears in her eyes

she slipped his ring on his finger. The preacher took back over and asked if anybody had any objections. Nobody did so he continued. He finally gave Harry the permission to kiss

his bride. He lifted her veil and kissed her and everybody clapped. The preacher said I give you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Ginny took Harry's arm and they walked outside to

wait for everybody. The reception was going to be at Harry and Ginny's house. Everybody was congratulating them outside as they walked across the street Vernon and Petunia

walked up to Harry followed by Dudley asking where the reception was at. Harry told them it's at our house right there pointing at. Very nice Vernon said to Harry as they

walked over there. Dudley shook Harry's hand and said he would see him in a few minutes. After everybody got over there and Ron told Harry and Ginny they could come Harry

said I can't believe it, we are finally married. Ginny said yeah im sorry about what happened. Harry pulled her into a hug and said Im so sorry that happened. If I could have done

anything faster I would have. She said it's not your fault. We are always going to be in danger and you wont always be there. Dad and I never even heard him come up till he

yelled the curse on me. Harry still holding her, he gave her a gentle kiss and said I love you Ginny Potter. She smiled and said I love you Harry Potter. You gave me the perfect

wedding and I love you so much. Ron came back outside his house and asked are you to coming anytime today? They're waiting on you. Harry said yes in one second. He

looked at Ginny and said Shall we? Ginny laughed and said lets show them the new married couple. When they walked into their house everybody started clapping and hugging

them and telling them congrats. Harry found a seat on the couch available and sat down. The back porch was made into a dance floor and after awhile they asked for them to

show up at the dance floor for the first dance. After the first dance and a few others they sat back down for all the presents. They opened them up and thanked everybody for

showing up. After a few more hours of parting everybody was leaving. Even the Dursley's' congratulated Harry. Everybody left and it was just Harry and Ginny standing they're

looking around. Wouldn't you know everybody comes to party and we have to clean? She looked at him with concern and asked where is our honeymoon going to be Harry?

Harry grinned we don't leave till in the morning so don't worry. Where are we going Harry? She asked. Harry said I can't tell you its surprise. Harry James Potter where are we

going? Harry just smiled and said your mine I don't have to tell you Mrs. Potter. He grinned then she did. Both walked towards each other then embraced in a passionate kiss.

They headed upstairs and made love for hours. When they woke up the next morning they got ready and Harry packed both their bags and said im ready when you are. She said I

haven't packed anything cause I don't know where we are going. Harry grinned and said I have your bag packed right here. She said your not going to tell me are you. Not a

chance Harry said with a smile on his face. They walked out on their back porch and she grabbed his arm so for side apparating since she didn't know where they were going.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later they apparated back to the burrow smiling and having fun. They went to their house first to drop everything off and found a note that said when your back come visit.

Molly, Arthur, Hermione, and Ron were all there waiting on them. When Ginny and Harry walked in everybody ran to them hugging them and asking what they did. Harry said we

would tell yall in a minute. Let us get something to drink first please. They all got in and got something to drink and Harry told what he had planned for them. He told how he had

the tent and they traveled around to all the sights and spent time together in tent camping out. Ginny busted out sounds horrible but I enjoyed it so much. I couldn't believe how

much fun we had. After a little while Ginny looked at Hermione and asked, so you ready to be a Weasley yet? Hermione said laughing I have been ready since I was thirteen.

Everybody laughed and Ron kissed her cheek. So what day are yall getting married? July 4th said Ron. Cool you ready Ron to have a wife. He asked what would be different

from the way she treats me now? Everybody laughed but Hermione and Ron kissed her and said it was just a joke. After a couple of hours everybody went home to get some

sleep. When Harry got back home he asked Ginny did your mom not like our honeymoon? Ginny said its just different then what they did. Well are you ready to come home and

be a family forever Mrs. Potter. Ginny laughed and yes I am dear old husband. They walked up stairs to go to bed feeling like an old couple. When Ginny got upstairs she was

looking at some paperwork when Harry got in bed and she said im glad I looked at this. Harry asked why? She said next Monday starts my trial for quidditch. Harry said that's

right well I guess I will have to get your trading card cause your going to be awesome. Ginny grinned then walked and got into bed. The next morning Harry woke up again before

her and kissed her forehead and walked down to make breakfast. He got down there and saw a letter sitting on his table. It was from Kingsley and said: _I would love for you to _

_start working the week after Ron and Hermione's wedding. If there are any changes needed to be made just let me know? Hope you had a great honeymoon your _

_friend. Kingsley Shacklebolt._ Harry sent a letter back to Kingsley with his phoenix. Harry then started making breakfast for him and Ginny. When he got through he noticed she

was still upstairs so he put their plates and glasses on the treys and started up the stairs. When he got all the up and entered their room she was sitting up and said I wondered

where you went. I went to make you breakfast love. She smiled and said well bring me my food sweetie. He smiled walked over and gave Ginny her trey. They ate in peace and

he told her about the letter. She said that's good it will give you time to watch my trial and help with Ron and Hermione's wedding. He said yeah but I don't know what I will do

with myself when I got nothing to do. She smiled and said I got ideas you can do with your time off. He smiled and said I can do anything you want Mrs. Potter.

A couple of days later Harry and Ginny picked up Teddy from his grandmother. Harry was shocked when he saw how big Teddy had gotten in couple of weeks after the

wedding. Harry, Teddy, and Ginny went to visit her parents at the burrow. When they showed up Ron and Hermione were already there. Everybody seemed down but Harry

recognized Ron not letting go of Hermione. Ginny having some of Ron's open mouth qualities she asked what's going on. Molly stood up with rage yelling, Ron got Hermione

pregnant. Oh said Ginny and Harry together. Oh Teddy I didn't see you there as Molly grabbed Teddy away from Harry and walked up stair. Hermione almost in tears looking at

Harry and Ginny for support. Arthur asked if he could speak with Harry and Ron outside. After a ten-minute talk Harry walked in but Ron didn't. Hermione asked where's Ron.

Harry just shook his head and said Mr. Weasley is yelling at him. Ginny asked what did he say to Harry? Harry said nothing really just wanted to know if we enjoyed being

married and welcomed me home. Hermione stood up like fire was lit from under her arse. She took off outside to find Ron sitting and crying and Arthur pointing at him telling him

everything he ever done wrong. She walked right to him and said will you leave my fiancée alone. He didn't do anything wrong. It takes two of us to do this and I had as much

part. We are going to be happy with or without your support. She grabbed Ron's arm and apparated out of there. Arthur walked in and asked Ginny and Harry is there any

surprises you need to tell us. Both in shock they said no. They both walked out quickly and apparated back to their house then ran to Ron's. When they got there they were both

sitting on the couch crying. Harry was the first to say something with the words. Im not mad or upset I just want to know what's going on. Ron looked up with tears and pain in his

face I got her pregnant a month ago. Harry said whether your parents will help you or not I will be here. Ginny said I will too. Harry walked over to Hermione and Ginny walked

towards Ron. Both gave them a big hug and said were here to help. Harry then said with a smile yall still have a wedding to do. Ron said mom would never let us get married.

Ginny said that's fine we will pay for your wedding looking to Harry for the reassurance. Harry said yeah we will help yall. Do you yall still want to get married at Hogwarts? Ginny

asked. Hermione and Ron both said yes in a shaking voice. Harry said that's fine. Ginny take Hermione to get her dress and don't come back with out one. Ron im taking you out

to get dress robes then were going to the castle to get it set up for yalls wedding. Ginny don't forget Monday we have our Trial. Harry looked at Ginny and said im a horrible

person. Ginny asked why would you say that? I left Teddy at your mothers. Ron I will meet you in Diagon Alley in 10 minutes, I have to go get my godson. Harry then walked to

the fireplace and flooed straight over to the burrow. Molly was sitting there holding Teddy. Harry asked could I have my godson back please. Molly gave him back to Harry and

Harry flooed to the Diagon Alley. When Harry showed up they were all standing around waiting on him. Ginny said we will take him. He likes us better and we like having him

around. Harry said fine and handed her Teddy. Harry then kissed Ginny and told Hermione he would see her later. Ron hugged and kissed Hermione and told her no matter what

he would be there for her. She kissed him then said I love you Ronald Weasley. He grinned and said I will see you later. Harry took Ron to the men's dress shop. They walked in

and the owner said oh Harry what brings you back so soon. We want to get wedding dress robes for his wedding. After ten minutes of looking around they found the perfect one.

Ron bought his dress robes and they headed to the jewelry shop. He had to have his ring picked out and get Hermione's wedding band. That took all of five minutes and they

were off Hogwarts to talk to the headmistress. When they arrived in front of the gates they saw Hagrid and yelled his name. Hagrid said it's been a while. Hagrid let them in and

said what are you doing here. Ron explained wanting to get married and why they wanted to use this place. Hagrid said I haven't seen your father in a long time Ron. Dad is at

home or somewhere. Were not speaking right now. What happened and Ron couldn't tell him. He couldn't muster up the strength so Harry did. Harry broke the news of how

Hermione got pregnant and the Weasley's aren't helping. Harry said Ginny and me are going to help them with everything so they can have their dream wedding. We had ours and

they're our best friends so were going to help them. Hagrid said that's noble of you Harry. Ron would you like me to talk to Arthur and Molly for you. Ron looked up and said no

let them come around when they want to. But if they miss our wedding I will never forgive them with pure hate in his eyes. Hagrid said they will be there, just cheer up. You got

quite a catch. Ron smiled and said yes I do and I love her. Harry said lets go find McGonagall and see if it's ok to have it in the great hall. They walked up the castle after saying

goodbye to Hagrid. They got about two feet inside the door and saw the head mistress herself. Hello Harry and Ron, what brings you to Hogwarts today? We want to know if it is

still ok if Ron and Hermione get married in the great hall. Oh it would be an honor for that to happen. A wedding hasn't been held here in over a hundred years. Ron smiled and

thanked her as did Harry. She said I would love to stay in chat but I have some letters to send to upcoming students. What day will the wedding be held and who will come to set

it up. Harry jumped in and said July 4th and I will be coming to set it up. With a weird look in her eye she turned to Ron and asked what happened. Ron was like don't make me

explain it please. That bad huh? Asked McGonagall. Harry said just an early mistake that won't hinder them. She knew she wouldn't get the final answer but had an idea of what it

was. She said good day to both of yall, but I have to work. They both said goodbye and left Hogwarts. They apparated back to Ron's place so he could put up his items he

bought. Then they walked next door to Harry's so he could fix lunch. As he finished cooking lunch Ginny, Hermione, and Teddy came through the fireplace laughing and smiling.

What is making you so happy now asked Ron. After we got my dress we went to see my parents. They are happy for us even though they said we should have waited. They are

coming to the wedding and my father is going to walk me down the isle. Ron stood up and walked towards her and gave her a kiss that lasted a few minutes. Ginny walked to

Harry and asked, were we that bad before we got married? Harry said no that's just them. Harry then said hey guys lunch is ready if yall want to break apart for a minute to eat or

catch your breath maybe. Ron and Hermione took an extra minute then broke apart and said yeah were hungry. They all sat down around the table and Hermione looked at Harry

and said thank you for being so understandable with this situation. Harry looked at her and said you would have done the same for us and you two are my best friends so I will

help you as much as I would help myself. Ginny I would have to help more, but Im married to her. Ginny laughed then hit him in his arm making him cringe a little. After dinner Ron

and Hermione finally went home thinking of names for their firstborn. They didn't know what it would be, but they started thinking of names.


	15. Chapter 15

Monday rolled around and it was time for Ginny, Harry, and Teddy were leaving for a week to go to Ginny's quidditch trial. At eleven o'clock they had everything packed up and

apparated to the pitch where it would be held. Harry took a seat in the stands holding Teddy and waiting for Ginny to appear on the field. After a few minutes of waiting she come

flying out and waved at her husband and godson. Then took her spot and got ready for the first match. Their trials were just several different games a day. They wanted to know

how everybody was in game form. After the first game Ginny had two goals and a few assist. She got a few minute rest where she flew over to where Harry was and sat down

next to him. Harry said your doing great but just remember there faster here so be prepared. She smiled and said thanks. Im just glad im here and doing it. Harry with a smile

replied you're doing great just play hard and have fun so we can come watch you play real matches in a few weeks. She smiled and said its time for the next one. Harry shouted

out good luck. After the second game was over she had done basically the same. When the day was over she had improved a lot and was starting to look like a natural compared

to everybody else. When the week finished he was so proud of her effort. He loved her and would support her no matter where the game was he would attend. He and Teddy

walked down to the end of the pitch waiting on her to come out of tunnel. When twenty minutes went by and everybody had left the pitch, Harry was getting nervous. She hadn't

shown up and she should be happy. She just tried out for her favorite team and should have made the team. She was definitely better than most. She showed up forty-five minutes

after the last match crying. He ran to her as fast as he could still holding Teddy. What's wrong Ginny? He asked. With tears running down her face she said I didn't make the

team. I was everything they wanted, but I didn't have the playing time behind me to make the team. I told them about me playing at Hogwarts and he said that didn't count. I had

to find a semi-pro team and play for them for a year before I could play for his team. Still holding Teddy he hugged her and said lets go home I will make you dinner and pamper

you. She looked up and smiled and said thanks Harry. Just then she heard "Mom". She looked at Teddy then took him from Harry and said I love you too. The apparated back

to their house where Harry went to making dinner. She sat down in the sitting room playing with Teddy and making fun of Harry. After Teddy went to sleep and they ate dinner

they heard a knock on the front door. Harry answered it and to his disbelief it was George. George said im not here on my parents' behalf. They have gone crazy since Ron and

Hermione told them. Im here to tell you about Alicia and my engagement. I have already told your neighbors. Harry laughed and said congrats followed by Ginny who then hugged

her brother. Harry said their wedding is in a week and Ron really needs them to be there. Im thinking about talking to them myself. George said I don't think that is wise. I mean

they wont even talk to me about it. I doubt they will listen to you. Harry said it's all I can do in this situation. Ginny said im coming with you, but Harry refused. They are my

parents Harry. I know this but they need to hear what I have to say. I will talk to them tomorrow then after that I can't do anything else in that regard but I have to try by myself.

George left a little while later hoping Harry didn't cause any more problems. Ginny headed to bed and Harry did shortly after checking on Teddy. The next morning Harry had

cooked breakfast for Ginny like he did everyday. She thanked him and kissed him as he fed Teddy. Harry got ready a little while later and headed to the burrow. When Harry

showed up he saw Molly and Arthur resting in the sitting room. Harry asked if he could have a word with them. They said fine what do you have to say. Harry took a deep breath

than began. "Ron is your son and he did something that's looked down on but he is still there with Hermione. He has never left her side. Yall have had fights in the past and work

things through. Yall will have fights later on and work things out. But if you miss his wedding there will be no working things out. He will have nothing to do with you. Hermione

loves your son and he loves her. They acted out of love and something happened. Instead of being upset about it you should be happy for them that they want to give you

grandchildren. I can't tell you how to feel. Im not you. But I do know they love yall and they want yall to be there for the happiest day of their lives. That's all I can say. Please

don't miss there wedding. Yall are the reason I wanted to get married and have a family. Yall have something stronger than I have ever seen. Try to make things up with them

please for me." He stood there a minute looking at them and they never said a word. Just looking at him like are you crazy. Harry said fine I can take a hint, I will be gone. Harry

headed back to his house and said I don't know if it made a difference or not but I tried. Ginny hugged him and said I love you but keep it down your godson is sleeping. My

godson what did he do this time. Ginny laughed and said he has been trying to get on your broom and fly around. Harry laughed then kissed Ginny.


	16. Chapter 16

After a couple of more days it was time for Ron's wedding. The rehearsal went great and everything was looking good except for no Molly or Arthur. Everybody got ready for the

wedding and Ron asked have you seen my parents? Harry shook his head and said no I haven't. Im so sorry Ron. Ron said its ok at least you're my best man. Harry grinned and

said yeah im here. Ron and Harry were talking when they heard a voice that made both of them jump. Dad, mom what are yall doing here Ron said with excitement. No matter

how bad we think what you did was wrong, we are your parents and we wouldn't miss your wedding for nothing. Harry thanks for your words it made us realize what we were

thinking was wrong. Harry said that's why im everybody's friend. Molly then said im going to go talk to Hermione and let her know we care and were sorry for our behavior.

Arthur kept apologizing to Ron and said im sorry we didn't help you with the wedding even though I see you were in good hands. Ron did most of the work Mr. Weasley, Harry

said. Im so proud of you boys both of yall. You took it upon yourselves to do what's right even though we were against you. That shows true character. Its almost time Ron you

ready. The preacher walked to the head of the hall and signaled it was time. Molly comes running down the isle to sit with Arthur and Ron and Harry took their spots at the head

of the church with the preacher. Mrs. Granger was sitting front row looking happy but tearing up madly. But it was her only daughter and kid was grown up getting married and

pregnant. She had a lot to be happy about. The music struck up and Teddy started walking down the isle and stood next to Harry. Then Ginny walked out looking very beautiful

Harry thought. She took her spot and waited on Hermione to make her way down the isle. The people stood up and the music got louder and the doors opened again. Here come

Hermione being escorted by her father. They walked slowly while everybody admired how beautiful she was. They finally got to the alter then Ron went to shake hands with Mr.

Granger and then take Hermione's hand. They both walked to the head of the alter for the preacher to start. It was a beautiful wedding and it went smoothly as it could. After the

wedding everybody was dancing at the reception and telling Ron and Hermione how happy they are for them. When it was over Harry and Ginny stayed to help clean. Ron was

taking Hermione to Paris France for their honeymoon. Harry and Ginny were back at the house and just had taken Teddy back to his grandmother's. They decided to relax now

the families were happy and there was nothing to do. Two days before Ron and Hermione were suppose to be back Harry and Ginny received horrible news. Arthur told them

that Hermione's parents were in a bad car wreck and died. Ginny asked has anybody told Hermione what happened. Arthur said no I was going to do it when they got back. I

have already taken care of their house and belongings. When Hermione and Ron showed up from their honeymoon they were smiling and giggling. Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur

were there waiting for them along with George, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. There was no bit of happiness on their faces. When Hermione saw their face she asked what happened.

Ginny started crying along with Fleur, and Molly. Arthur broke the news to Hermione and she began to scream and cry. Ron grabbed her into a hug and just held her. She kept

saying I lost my parents. I can't believe I lost my parents. Ron being a good husband kept her in his arms and kept telling her he was sorry and he loved her. She asked Arthur

wear are they at. He replied the funeral would be tomorrow at four in the afternoon. Arthur explained he had taken care of all their belongings and it was all in Hermione's name.

She thanked him then ran to him and Molly still crying. Harry just held Ginny while Bill did the same thing for Fleur.

After the Granger's funerals they all went back to Ron's house and just sat and waited to see if Hermione needed anything. Ron never left her side and made sure she knew he

loved her. When a few days passed she woke up grabbing at her stomach saying how bad it hurt. Ron picked her up and carried her to the fireplace and took her to St. Mugo's.

They saw her right away and made Ron wait in the waiting room. While waiting Ron messaged Harry and Ginny of what's up. Harry and Ginny came as soon as they got the

message. They all sat there for an hour or so when the nurse finally said Ron could go back to find out what's wrong. Harry said we will be right here waiting. Harry told Ginny I

hope her baby is all right. I do too Harry I do too. A little while later Ron was helping Hermione down the hall with tears in both their eyes. Ron said I will explain when we get

home. I want to get her to bed first though. Harry got on the other side to help her get back. Once back at Ron's house Harry and Ron picked up Hermione and carried her to her

bed where Ginny helped cover her. They all walked down stairs and sat down. When Ron finally got seated he started crying horribly. Harry put his hand on Ron's back and said

what happened? Ron looked up with tears in his eyes and said we lost our baby. Ginny went to tearing up and hugged Ron. Ron explained what the nurse said to them. She told

them it was stress from Hermione loosing her parents. They told me Hermione would sleep for several hours and just let her sleep. When she wakes up she just needs love and

support. Im going crazy cause first it was my parents then her parents and now our baby. How do people get through this? Harry said as long as friends and family are around and

we are you will get through this. After several hours Hermione walked down and walked straight to Ron and said im so so sorry. Ron stood up and hugged her and said it's not

your fault. It's nobody's fault. It happened and im sorry. But at least I still have you. I love you Hermione Weasley. With tears rolling down her cheek she said I love you too Ron.

They finally broke apart from the hug and she walked to Ginny and hugged her and then Harry. Harry said I will cook some dinner for everybody. Ginny will you set the table

please. Ron and Hermione just sit there. You have had a long week and just relax we will take care of it. Hermione then asked Ron have you told your parents yet? Ron said no I

was waiting on you to get better before we told them. She said thank you, can we do it tomorrow? Ron said that's fine. Ginny said we would go with you over there. Hermione

said thank you. She is the only mother I have left now. They ate dinner and Harry and Ginny walked home holding each other's hand not knowing what to say to each other. They

sat down on the couch still not saying anything to each other. He put his arm around her and pulled her close and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Harry and Ginny woke up to eat breakfast together. This time Harry didn't get up before her. She actually woke him up by kissing his forehead. They walked

down to breakfast together and as Harry cooked Ginny walked next door to check on Ron and Hermione. They both were up and looking down and Ginny invited them over for

breakfast. Hermione said that's fine we will be over in a few minutes. Before Ginny left she hugged both and told them she loved them. Ginny returned and told Harry they would

be coming over for breakfast. Ginny said I will set the table. Harry looked at Ginny and asked, do you think they will ever get better? I mean I don't ever expect them to forget it,

but do you think they will be come happier. Ginny with a puzzled looked and said I sure hope so. Ginny had the table set and Harry had finished cooking when Ron and Hermione

came walking in. Ron pulled out Hermione's seat and helped her in. Ron then kissed her and sat down at his spot. Hermione turned to Harry and said with tears in her eyes. I want

to thank both you and Ginny for being there. I don't know what I would do with out you two. I have lost my parents and my child. Ron quickly got up and put his arms around her

before she started breaking down. Harry walked to her and bent down in front of her and said. Hermione this sucks I know. But time will heal. They will never be gone

completely. I know for a little while you will hurt and for that im sorry, but you will heal. You still got a little over a week before any of us have to return to work. Why don't you

and Ron take a trip and get as far away from here as you can. I will let our parents know what's going on said Ginny. But where should we go ask Ron. Hermione asked why

don't we go do with Harry and Ginny did on their honeymoon. Lets go everywhere and see everything. Ron smiled for the first time in a while and said if that's what you want

that's what you will get. Ginny said I will go get the tent after breakfast but lets eat before the food gets cold. After breakfast they packed their clothes and things they would need.

Ginny got the tent ready and handed it to Ron. Ron and Hermione thanked them before they apparated away to who knows where. Harry said we have to tell your parents. Ginny

said I know I just hate telling them bad news. I hate telling anybody bad news but it has to be done. He pulled her close into a hug then a gentle kiss. She started crying and just

burying her head in to Harry's chest. He asked what's wrong sweetie. Ginny looked up with tears rolling down her face and saying this could have been us. We could have gotten

pregnant early or we could loose our first child. I just don't want that pain. Im scared Harry, im really scared. Harry held her close and said I will never let anything hurt you. Im

here for you. He just held her close and was not going to let go of the woman he loved so much. Ginny looked up and thanked him with a gentle kiss and said we need to get

ready to talk my parents. After both had gotten ready they made their way to the fireplace. They floo to the burrow. When they arrived Bill and Fleur were they're laughing and

having a good time. Bill saw them first and said hey you two guess what? Were pregnant and it great. Ginny broke down into tears pushed herself into Harry. Bill's smile went

away as all four adults went in the room to see what's happened. Ginny couldn't talk so Harry had to tell them. Harry looking only at Ginny and the floor said. There has been a

problem with Hermione. After the pain of loosing her parents, Ron and Hermione have lost their first child. The room went deathly silent as Harry continued. She started

complaining of her stomach hurting worse than ever before. Ron picked her up and took her to St. Mugo's hospital. He then sent me a message, which Ginny and me showed up

as quick as we could. We found out yesterday morning at about three. I gave them the idea of getting away from here and just being with each other to help her relax. They think

the reason she lost her son is she was stressed about loosing her parents. Why didn't they come tell us their selves? Ginny then turned to her mother and said. They both were into

much pain to talk about it anymore. They are doing the right thing. They will be back Saturday so they can get ready for work on Monday. Harry then said, they are doing better

but their still down and need to be away together to coop with all that happened. Harry then looked at Bill and said Im sorry we ruined your happiness, congrats on being pregnant

you two. Ginny with her face all red and tears rolling down said im so happy for you too. Everybody stayed there talking for a couple of more hours plus a good lunch by Molly.

Fleur asked Ginny if she could help with the baby clothes when it was time. Ginny accepted the offer but just give me time. When Saturday came Harry and Ginny were sitting on

the couch listening to music. Ginny was curled up and leaning against Harry. They were almost asleep when the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in. She had a smile

on her face and said im not fully over it but im better. I want to thank yall for everything. We already went to the burrow and talk to them. Molly told us that Bill and Fleur were

pregnant now. Im so happy for them. Ron sat down on the chair and Hermione sat on one of his legs. They told the story of everywhere they went. They told all the things they did

and how it helped her a lot dealing with all the loses. They talked about what they did and all the places they had seen. Hermione started bragging on Ron and how great he was.

She said he kept her close and made her feel loved and needed. Ron just sat there blushing. Harry asked has he learned how to cook yet? Hermione giggle and said he tries real

hard but I had to help him. Ron said the one thing I can do well is put up a tent and make a bed. Hermione said yeah and he can help mess one up too. Harry said why don't I

cook dinner for everybody. Ron said I will help and learn. Ginny said why don't Hermione and I set the table and then relax cause you know us women have to work harder than

yall. Harry and Ron laughed and said yeah right. Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked at Harry and said, We have to put up with yall and that's more work than anybody

should have too. Harry grinned and said are yall ready for work. Hermione said yeah it would get my mind off everything else. What about you Ginny well im going to stay here

and clean house then maybe go find me a boyfriend for the side. Harry laughed and said don't let me catch him or you cause I don't want to go Azkaban. Ginny walked to him

and kissed him and said you're the only man for me that's why I married you. Harry! Harry! What Ron, Harry asked, this is boiling over. Then take off the lid and let it get some

air. Also turned down the heat by that dial. Ok, Ron replied smiling. Hermione walked in and kissed Ron. Ron gave her a hug back but said I need to cook so go relax. Dinner will

be ready in a little while. Ginny and Hermione sat down at the table talking about their boys. Harry helped Ron finish cooking dinner then they brought it out to the table. After

eating and a great conversation that Harry felt left out of. When Ron and Hermione left and went home Harry and Ginny headed to bed talking about what their plans were for the

upcoming day that was Harry's last off day. Harry asked Ginny did she want to work or just stay at home. She said she wanted to work till she started making babies. What do

you want to do as a job? I don't know I was thinking about being an aurora like you and Ron. Harry saw her face and said please for me don't do anything that dangerous. Why I

can take care of you and myself. Yeah but I don't know want you to have to do that. I want you to be protected. I know you want to protect me and I know you love me Harry

but I have to live my life too. Well just be patient and find something you might like. When they fell asleep He was holding her in his arms and smiling. As he does every night he

told her he loved her and to have sweet dreams. When he woke the next morning she was still asleep. He kissed her forehead and told her he loved her and walked downstairs.

He decided to make breakfast and bring it to her. When he finished cooking he put everything on a trey and walked up stairs. She wasn't in bed. Ginny he called out her name and

didn't hear anything. He went back down stairs to set the treys on the table. When he hit the door where the table was he saw her sitting there. Hey when did you come down

here? I was in the bathroom down here when you went up. Sorry you missed me. Well breakfast is served. She smiled but he could tell something was wrong. He sat her trey

down and knelt by her and said Ginny what's wrong. Nothing I have been thinking what I want to do. What have you came up with? Harry asked. I think I would like to work at

St. Mugo's in the child center. Well why don't you apply for it. What if I don't get it Harry? We both thought I would have made the quidditch team and that didn't happen. Ginny

that was something all weird, because you were better. Have you thought about trying semi pro quidditch so you can play for the big teams. Yeah but what if they don't take me

either. Well you are already not on the team so the worst that could happen is you don't make it which what you are now. So why don't you let me find out where some of these

teams are so we can get you a trial. I don't know Harry I just don't want to fail this time. Harry picked up her chin with his hand and said you didn't fail last time you just needed

more game time. This will help you get that so you can play for them then the world cup team cause this is your dream. If you think I can make it I will try. No you do it cause you

want to do it. Not cause of anybody else but you. I will support you no matter what your choice is. Thanks Harry, but I think I let our food get cold. Harry said no problem we

just wont invite Ron and Hermione over and for breakfast and eat theirs. Ginny laughed and said ok. They ate the food and sat down on the couch talking about quidditch. After a

few hours Ron walked over and said can I hang with yall for a little while. Sure where is Hermione at Ginny asked. Ron replied with a smile and said she is sleeping for the first

time. She has had a problem of sleeping lately. So im letting her sleep and I wanted company to talk to. Harry said that's fine come on in. Does she know to come over here when

she wakes up? I left a note on her desk. Ron when did you become such a great man. Ginny asked. Ron said I don't know but I bet Hermione had something to do with it. Harry

and Ginny laughed, as did Ron. Ron said what have yall been talking about. Ginny said im thinking about playing semi pro quidditch. I need the game time so I can play for the big

teams. Ron said that's sounds great you have a practice pitch that we will always help you. Hey did you see that your neighbors have moved. What said Harry. Yeah the house is

for sale. Well I guess they went back home. Well I wonder who will buy it. I don't know but I hope there cool. Well Ron are you ready for work tomorrow Harry asked. Yeah

how about you. I guess so. Harry said. We have to go to a meeting with Kingsley when we first get there. Ok I think we will have to share an office. Well at least I know you.

Yeah but we have a lot of work. We know of one last Death Eater still loose. Who is it? We don't know his name just what he looks like and his calling card. Calling Card asked

Ginny? Yeah every time he does something he leaves a death eater imprint on the ground next to the victim. Well if he is around he will come after me. That's what we think and

that's what I think Kingsley wants to talk to you about. You are not going to put my husband up for bait. Ginny said. Well its not up to me who gets what its up to Kingsley. Well

you know Harry will tell me everything. I know and I do the same for Hermione. She tells me about all the great things she does in her job and im like I don't understand but

please tell me. Harry and Ginny laughed and said I bet she loves to tell you everything. Ron said yeah then heard the door opening and Hermione walking through. She didn't say

anything she walked right to Ron and kissed him and then said hey to everybody. Did you enjoy your sleep Hermione? Asked by Ron. Hermione said yes I did thank you. I am

hungry though. Ginny said im feeling hungry myself. Ginny said how about we go make some lunch Harry while they sit here. Hermione said why don't we im well rested. Ron said

well it seems like nobody wants me to cook so I will sit here. Harry said well I will sit here and relax myself. Ginny kissed Harry then headed to the kitchen with Hermione to

cook. They all had lunch then stayed around to talk some more. Right before dinner Ron told Hermione he wanted to cook her a special dinner for that night. Hermione then told

Harry and Ginny hey were leaving. Ron has something special for me. Ginny giggled and said have fun and we will see you tomorrow. Harry and Ginny had dinner and went to

bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Harry got up before Ginny and walked down to make breakfast. While he was cooking Ginny had waken up and walked down to the kitchen. She came around

the corner and Harry had his back turned to her as she walked up. She grabbed him in a hug and said well hey sweetie I was cooking us breakfast. She said good morning but I

wanted to cook you breakfast before your first day. Well you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I know but I wanted to do it. Well I tell you what go sit down and I

will finish this up and you can make me dinner. What are you going to do for lunch? Ginny asked. I don't know yet I don't know how my work schedule will be. Well I was

thinking about going to my mum's for lunch and to see her. Dad usually comes home so why don't you meet me over there. Harry I will try. Harry finished cooking breakfast and

they ate. When he finished, he went upstairs to get ready. When he finished getting ready he headed back down stairs to see Hermione and Ron sitting at the table with Ginny. Hey

Harry you ready for work, Ron said. Yeah I guess so. Replied Harry. They all sat around and talked for a while. When it was time for them to leave Ginny got up and said Harry.

He turned around and said yes sweetie. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss and told him good luck and see you at lunch. He kissed her back and said I will see you there.

When they arrived at the Ministry Harry told Ron and said they have changed nothing since the last time he was there. Ron kissed Hermione when they got to the main halls and

said have a good day. Harry told them what his plans were and wanted them to join him. Ron and Hermione agreed and said we will be there. Have a good first day Harry.

Hermione told him. She walked off towards her office while Harry and Ron headed to theirs. On the way to the lifts they stopped by Arthur's office to say hey. Arthur was glad to

see them and told them they should go for lunch to the burrow. Harry said Ginny was heading over there pretty early and they were all going to meet her over there to eat. Arthur

said good I have not seen my daughter in a while. It's not my fault she can go where she wants we just have been spending time with each other a lot. Its nobody's fault its just that

I would love to see my kids more. I know well we will be there at lunch. Harry we still have to go see Kingsley this morning. Yeah I know lets go said Harry. They told Arthur

they would see him later and they walked out side his office. Harry said where does Kingsley sit at. Ron replied he sits about 30 feet from us. Oh ok let's go. They made their way

to his office and knocked on his door. They heard come on in Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Ron and said how did he know that. Nobody knows but he knows everything.

When they walked in his office he stood up and shook their hands and offered them drinks. They didn't want anything and told him. They sat down and Kingsley started talking.

Harry how have you been and how is your wife. Harry replied she is fine she is thinking about playing semi pro quidditch. She tried out of the Chudley Cannons and would have

made the team but they told her she didn't have enough playing time. Well I know the coach of that team. Do you want me to have a talk with him? Kingsley asked. I know she

really wants to play for them. But other than that were great. What about you Ron how is your wife. She is fine she is finally sleeping better with out nightmares. That's good said

Kingsley. Well this is what I have for yall today. I want you to spend your time marching off the world cup arena and getting it set up with security and making sure we don't have

the problem we had last time. Harry said that's fine as long as I don't get blamed for something I didn't do this time. Kingsley said just work on that for me. Use today to go over

the blue prints then tomorrow to get it set up. After that start helping vendors bring stuff in to get ready. Ron do you still have the profile on our ministry man. Ron replied yes it's

on my desk. Ok make sure Harry reads and learns it. Ok guys I have meetings with other divisions but I should be back after lunch if you want to go over the plans. All right both

guys stood up and shook Kingsley's hand and walked to their office. When they got to their office it was very big. Ron's desk had a lot of paper work on his desk, but Harry had

nothing but a few quills and inkbottles. Ron said it wont take long as Harry looked at his blank desk. They will fill up your desk with paper work faster than you can blink. Ron and

Harry spread the World Cup layout on his desk started going over all the points they need to look at for entry. They worked on this till lunch taking notes on everything they would

need to do from this layout. When lunchtime came they met Hermione in the office and asked how was your day going. Just fine, im working on why house elves are never given

anything for all their hard work. Ron said that's good sweetie lets go get lunch. Arthur saw them in the lobby and said are yall ready for lunch. They walked to the fireplaces and

flooed home. When Harry got there Ginny walked up to him and said I have to talk to you now. She had a stern look and he knew he was about to be chewed out for something.

They walked out to the back yard where her frown changed to a smile. What is up Ginny? She jumped into his arms and said thank you. Huh? Harry said. She kissed him and told

him about the letter she got from the coach of the Chudley Cannons. Harry he is letting me play on the team as a back up right now. I will be on the practice squad but I made the

team. Harry said great you have to keep me informed of when you play so I can be there. I start practicing tomorrow morning. I will leave when you do in the mornings. Ginny,

Harry said, you better take care of yourself I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. Ginny looked at Harry and said, im not going to get hurt, but im going to hurt you if you

don't kiss me. So he smiled then kissed her and gave her hug and said im so proud of you. But I didn't have anything to do with you on that team. You need to thank Kingsley

Shacklebolt. I will do that but lets go eat lunch before you have to get back to work. Tonight I want to talk to you tonight about the game. Ginny we can talk but you know much

as I do about it. You're a great player and you will do great. Maybe in a few years you will be playing in the world cup. She smiled and said I hope so but im not holding my

breath. Harry grabbed her hand and led her back inside and said hey everybody Ginny has announcement to make. She whispered in his ear I didn't want to tell them. Well to late

im so proud of you I want you to tell them. You do it or I will. Ok said Ginny I will. Everybody the coach of the Chudley Cannons has sent me a letter to tell me that I have made

their practice team so I could get playtime to make the big team. Everybody was cheering and telling her how proud they are of her. Harry said can I have a bite to eat cause I

don't want to go back to work hungry. Mrs. Weasley said yes dear its on the table in your normal seat. He and Ginny sat down eating and holding hands. After lunched Harry

kissed Ginny goodbye then flooed back to the Ministry. After along days work he came home to find Ginny sitting on the couch waiting on him. She had her arms folded looking

sad. He came in thinking dinner would be ready and she would be happy to see him but she wasn't. What are you doing home so late? I came home when I got through with what

I was working on. Well no message no nothing. Ginny im sorry, but I had to get this done. We have the World Cup coming up and we are working security right now to set it up.

He knelt down to Ginny and said im sorry sweetie I will send a message to you next time I work over. He tried to kiss her but she denied him. He stepped back and looked at the

table and saw it was all set up beautiful and there was a candle almost burnt out. He went to the kitchen and poured her a drink and brought it back to her. When he handed her

the drink she said thanks then got up and went upstairs. Harry hung his head and thought what can I do to get her to smile again and be happy with me. Just then Hermione walked

out of the fireplace and walked straight to Harry and said. Go up there and give her a hug even if she pushes you away keep it up. When Ron told me that he was working over I

knew you would. She came over about ten minutes before yall got home. And said she was pissed at you. Im going back to my house but go do what I said. Harry thought about

it for a minute then went upstairs to see Ginny. When he walked in their room she was leaning up against the bed crying. He walked to her and put his arms around her and said I

love you and im sorry. She finally gave in and put her arms around him. She said just next time let me know I had this romantic night planned for us. Im so sorry Ginny but I

needed to get this done. Hey I have an idea. What she said. Get dressed to go out. Im taking you out to this restaurant that I know. I don't feel pretty enough to go. Ginny Potter

get dressed we are leaving in a little bit. Okay but it don't mean I have to be happy. I know but I think you will be. When they arrived in London they walked to a little whole in

the wall restaurant. When they got in their they saw one other couple in the place so they thought it should be quiet enough for them. They sat down at a table and waited for the

waitress to come. When she came she lit a candle between them and got their drinks. When she came back with the drinks she took their order. They had a great dinner and

talked and she was smiling. When they arrived back at home he told her to go relax he would clean up the kitchen. She kissed him and headed up stairs while headed to the

kitchen. When he got through with cleaning up the kitchen he started upstairs. When he opened the door she was wearing a new nighty and said this was half of what I had plan for

you. Well im glad I made you happy. She smiled and said yeah you made up for it. That was a great dinner. Im so glad you did what you did to make it up, but next time tell

Hermione to keep her voice down. Harry smiled and said ok I will. But getting me something to drink was brave cause I was mad enough to throw it on you but you got it for me

so I didn't. So this is enough talking, come over and show me how much you love me Mr. Potter. He said ok and went and kissed her then picked her up and sat her down on the

bed. They made love for a few hours then went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke up the next morning before Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. He got up and got dressed and headed down stairs to make breakfast. When he got their he found a

note on the table addressed to Ginny. He left it there for her and started on breakfast. When he got through making breakfast he carried his and her trey up the stairs to their room.

When he got in their he said Ginny my love wake up. You got a letter and I have your breakfast. She said I love you but I feel sick to my stomach. He set the treys on his side of

the bed and walked to her and said what's wrong. Im just nervous about today playing with them. He said it will be ok your great. Remember you're a potter. She smiled and said

if you're so great why don't you play. It takes too much out of me plus I like watching you up there. Well why don't you read your letter. Ginny opened her letter and it read:

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_I have written you for a trial with the English Quidditch team. I have talked to Mr. Smith of the Chudley Cannons team and he said you are great you just don't have a ton of playing time. I would like for you to appear tomorrow at three in the afternoon for a trial. Your trial will consist of two games with the practice team. If you're as good as Mr. Smith says you are you will start in the World Cup. We have one game before the World Cup finale. We are hoping you will be able to play in our semifinal game. Write back to let us know if you are interested. If you are I will send a message to Mr. Smith that you will be coming to us instead of him. He also said if you don't make the team he still will take you. Hope all is well and we hope to see you tomorrow. _

_Charlie Tucker_

_English Quidditch Coach_

She then looked up at Harry and said this is a mean joke. Who was it from? Harry asked. It was from somebody who thinks they can play with me. They say they are Charlie

Tucker the English quidditch coach. Harry looked at the letter then looked at Ginny and she said what? This is for real. It has their logo on the back of it. Here use Hawk the

phoenix to send your reply. Go to your trial with them. I will use your ticket to bring Teddy to watch you. Should I? Asked Ginny. Yes sweetie and play you're hardest. She said

ok and ate the breakfast then wrote a reply letter. Harry got dressed for work and found Ginny standing outside looking at the gold hoops in their backyard. Harry walked out to

her and said what's going on? Im just thinking how the sport you have in your blood and love you would rather watch me play than play yourself. Its easy Harry said. I would

rather watch you play any day than me. I wasn't that good I was good enough and lucky enough to play in school that's it. Here give me a kiss im going to work. She gave him a

hug and a kiss and said I love you and im going to mum's for lunch. All right I will be there. Harry walked back inside to floo to work. When he got there he saw Ron and

Hermione talking in the main hallway. She walked up to him and said good morning how is Ginny feeling about playing for her favorite team. Harry said she is not worried she has

bigger things on her mind. Did you get her pregnant? No she will tell you at lunch today. Ok well have a great day Hermione replied. She kissed Ron then went to work. Ron and

Harry went to their office and sat down when Arthur walked in and said im suppose to help yall set up security for the World Cup. Cool at least we know whom we are working

with. What do you have far as places to set up entry points? Ron laid out the plans and showed Arthur what they came up with. Arthur agreed these were good ideas. Arthur sat

down and said now that we have that worked out we can talk normal now. How is Ginny doing Harry? Is she nervous about playing with Chudley? Harry smiled and said I can't

say but she won't be playing for them for a while. Arthur said what happened? Well she got a letter this morning but I can't tell you anything else. Ok but we will have lunch with

her right? Yeah she will be at your house for lunch today. The day went on pretty good with out any major problems. It was time for lunch when Harry headed to the burrow for

lunch. Kingsley caught up to Harry in the main lobby and said will you give this to Ginny for me? Harry took the box and said yes I will. When he got to the burrow Ginny was

smiling and said what's that in your hand. Harry handed her the box and said it was from Kingsley. She opened it up and saw a necklace and a note. She read the note and said

it's a good luck charm that I use. I figured you could use it. It has no spells cause it was made by muggles. She smiled and said tell him I said thank you. She put the necklace on

and kissed Harry. He grabbed her hand and walked her to the table. After they all ate Arthur spoke up and said, what is the news to why you are not practicing with your team.

Ginny said I got a letter this morning from the English Quidditch team. If I make the team I will play in the world cup. Everybody said that's great. We will have to get tickets to

watch you play. Yeah well I will have to make the team first now. You will said Harry. Harry talked for a few more minutes then went back to work after kissing Ginny. When he

got back to work he thanked Kingsley for Ginny. He said just let her make the team and you will not have to work it and you can go enjoy yourself watching her play. All right I

guess I will have to tell her that one.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Ginny woke Harry up with a kiss and breakfast. He said this is a change. Yeah I couldn't sleep Im so nervous about my trial today. Ginny you will do fine. You are

so much better than I am. Whatever Harry you know your great. Im not going to argue with you Ginny but I do want you to have fun this is what you wanted. I know im just

scared I wont make it. Ginny if he invited you to come trial is pretty much saying I want a look at you before I put you on the team. I guess said Ginny. Well breakfast looks good

why don't you join me and eat something. I didn't fix me anything I don't feel like eating. Harry took the trey and sat it on her side of the bed and grabbed her in a hug. Ginny you

will do fine. Even if you don't make the team your still the best player I have ever played against and I love you. I love you too. I just want to know if im good enough to really

play in front of all those people. Ginny Potter you are great and should shine. You know how you always want to be yourself and just not my wife? This is your way to do that.

Yeah I guess I just don't want to embarrass myself. Ginny said. You wont you are great and I expect great things out of you. You're in great shape and you fly great. You're

smarter than most of the people out there and you can play. So do it. After talking for a while they both got ready to go where they had to be. Harry got to work and did his job

but just kept his mind on Ginny. He wondered how she had done in her trial. He kept busy working and thinking about her, he forgot lunch and worked till the middle afternoon.

When he got home she wasn't there. He searched the whole house and couldn't find her. He ran to Ron and Hermione's place and she wasn't there either. He got worried and

went to the burrow. Arthur and Molly had not heard or seen her. Harry decided to go back home to see if he just missed her. When he got there she was sitting on the couch

waiting on him. Harry walked over to her and said how did you? Ginny with a smile said can you take Saturday off to watch my first game. Harry jumped up and smiled. He said

Congrats that is wonderful. He held her close and said what is the team like. She went into detail about how the trial went and all the practices. She said she could still live here but

she could floo right to the locker room. That's awesome and im so proud of you. Well have you told anybody yet? I wanted you to be the first. Just then the fireplace lit up and it

was Molly and Arthur. Oh you found her Harry how are you Ginny? Asked Molly. Im fine I just got in late cause I had to get fitted for my English Quidditch Team uniform. You

made the team? Asked Arthur. Yes I did said Ginny running to them and giving them a hug. That's great we are so proud of you. I have a game this Saturday in Greece. If we win

that we play in the world cup against America or Canada. Who ever wins between them and us will play in the World Cup. Ron and Hermione came by a little later to find out

how she had done. After everybody went home that night Ginny found Harry in bed asleep. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He woke up groggy and said

hey sweetie what's up. I was just hoping to talk to you. Harry sat up and said what is wrong Ginny? I was so excited about making the team and playing I forgot how little of time

I would get to spend with you. Harry said we have our whole lives to spend together and we love each other. Enjoy what you're doing, because I will enjoy watching you play. Im

going to get Teddy for Saturday's game. I would love to see him that evening after the game I just hope we win. Is there anybody on your team I might know? No im still learning

their names. I kind of wish you were playing on the team. At least I would know somebody then. I would rather sit in the stands and watch you with your parents and hold Teddy.

She grabbed him in a hug then kissed him. During the kiss Harry pulled her onto the bed then rolled on top of her. He started kissing her neck then made it into a lot more fun.

When they woke up the next morning he gave her a kiss and said last night felt like a dream. Yeah it felt like it, but it was real. Im thinking of cooking a big breakfast you hungry

Ginny? Harry asked. I don't know about big but I would like breakfast. Well go get ready or just lay here im going to go cook. She kissed him then got up to take a shower.

Harry headed to kitchen and started cooking. When he was in the middle of getting the table set and waiting on his pancakes to finish Ron and Hermione showed up and said

breakfast ready. Almost I had the table set incase yall came. Ginny come walking down humming and smiling. Well hey guys im guessing your wanting breakfast too huh? Ron

said, have I ever turned down food? Hermione answered before anybody else did and said, never in his life has he turned down food. Everybody laughed even Ron but Ginny said

lets eat im hungry. Harry said it will be ready in a second. Ron got up to help Harry carry it to the table. They ate breakfast and Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off to work and

Ginny waited till she had to leave for practice. They day went well for everybody. Harry beat Ginny home and cooked dinner for her. They ate and talked then headed to bed. The

rest of the week was just normal for them. Harry went to work and came home and made dinner for them every night. Ginny went to practice and came home to eat dinner every

night. When Saturday came Ginny had to be there earlier than usual. Ginny got up and made breakfast for Harry and got ready. Harry told her she looked beautiful in her new

uniform. Harry said I have to pick up Teddy then meet your parents at the burrow. I have a surprise for you tonight after the game. Harry if you want to spend time with Teddy

and not come I wont be mad. Im mad that you just said that. Teddy and me are your biggest fans and we are going to watch you play great even if we have to sit in rain and snow.

Ginny smiled and said sorry im just nervous. Harry stood up and kissed her and said good luck and have a great game and we will see you later. She took off to the stadium and

Harry left to go to Teddy's house. He picked up Teddy and talked with Andromeda for a little while. Then he and Teddy headed to the burrow. They all ate lunch while they

waited for the rest of the Weasley family to show up. One after another started showing up either from the fireplace or the backyard from apparating. When everybody was there

they took off toward the game. When they showed up they couldn't believe all the people selling merchandise for the team. Harry found a shirt that had Ginny's picture on it with

her flying around. They all bought stuff with her name and pictures on it. When they walked up to the stadium they saw the team giving autographs. Harry got in line to get Ginny's

autograph. When it was his turn she signed her picture to hand to him she looked up and said what are you doing here. I told you me and my godson want to watch my wife play.

She leaned over the table and gave him and kiss and kissed Teddy. Do you treat all your fans this good? Harry asked. Not all just my two special ones. Harry said have a great

game and we will see you after words. All the Weasley family got her autograph and met up with Harry in the stadium. They all sat down talking about how great she should be.

Harry said this is a big crowd for a semifinal game isn't it. When they introduced the players Ginny was the last to be called out. When she flew out of the tunnel the crowd erupted

in cheers but nobody was as loud as Harry and the Weasley family. The game started and it was great. Ginny scored eleven goals before the snitch was caught. They played for

close to three hours and everybody was drained. Ginny's team won and will play in the finals against who they do not know yet. Harry walked down still holding Teddy and

walking with the Weasley family to the grounds outside the stadium. They waited for her to show up. They waited a few minutes then she showed up talking to an older gentleman

who happened to be the coach. Ginny introduced everybody and he said he wanted a word with Harry. Harry said ok and handed Teddy to Hermione and walked with Ginny to

talk to the coach. Charlie started saying Ginny says you're a great player. I was decent I played seeker for my house team at school. Well that's great I would like to offer you a

trial to play for our club team after the world cup. I have already offered Ginny and she said she had to talk to you about it. I thank you for the offer I really do but I like to play for

fun and not in game situation any more. But I will talk with Ginny and she might change my mind but we will see. Ok just have her let me know by the world cup time. Harry took

Ginny's hand and walked back to the group where everybody could congratulate her. They all talked for a little while then headed back to the burrow. Harry and Ginny apparated

back to the back yard of the burrow and walked towards the trees instead of the house, because Harry told her he wanted to talk to her quickly. I want you to take the offer on

the club team so you can keep playing. I will try to make every game I can. But I want to keep working at the ministry with Ron and your dad. That's fine Harry and I would like

to keep playing, but I don't want you to be that far away from me. We would see each other every night and on you're off time. So it would be like you having a job that has

perks with games and fans. I love doing this but I think after the world cup Im going to go work at St. Mugo's in the nursery. Why asked Harry. Cause its what I really want to

do, but I do love quidditch. You know if you quit everybody will think its cause of me. Well it is but its not either. Its really cause of me. Lets go see your family you won't get

your surprise from me till late tonight. After they spent time with the family that Harry and Ginny both enjoyed.


	21. Chapter 21

They finally went home and Harry put Teddy to bed. Ginny went upstairs to take a shower and relax. When she came out of the bathroom Harry said its time for your surprise. He

held the blindfold that Ron used on Hermione. He put it on her and grabbed her hand to lead her outside. When they hit the back landing she asked what about Teddy. He is

sleeping soundly we shouldn't have to worry about him for a little while. He got her out there where blanket was set up with a candle and food. He took the blindfold off and she

said is this for us. Harry said no I wanted to show you what Hermione did for Ron in our yard. Ginny laughed then hit his arm and said I love you Harry. He grabbed her in a hug

and said I love you with landing a big romantic kiss at the end of his words. He held her hand while she sat down and then he took the other side. He got out two plates and

handed one to her. They had a nice romantic candlelit picnic. When they were through Harry used his wand to clean things up and sent them back into the kitchen. Harry held her

in his arms and said im so proud of you for trying and making the team. Then playing as great as you did. You are worth everything I have ever done and I love you. You have the

big game next Saturday and you have to play the new team of America. They could be tuff cause nobody knows how to play them. Harry, Ginny said, Shut up and kiss me don't

talk to me about quidditch right now. He smiled and said yes ma'am. He embraced her with a kiss that felt like many months. After they finished snogging they laid out there and

stared at the stars just holding each other. After a few hours getting it pretty close to three in the morning they finally decided to go to bed. Harry told Ginny to go on to bed he

was going to check on his godson. Ginny never let of his hand and walked in to check on her godson too. He was sleeping peacefully with his hair changing every few minutes.

They stayed in there watching him sleep while Ginny just held on to Harry and said one day we need our own. Harry said when ever your ready we can start. Ginny smiled and

kissed him then took his hand to lead him upstairs. When they got upstairs they changed clothes and got into bed. Harry held Ginny in his arms and fell asleep telling her how much

he loved her.

The next week went by very fast. Everybody was working and Ginny was practicing all week. When Saturday got there Harry had went to the burrow after Ginny went to the

stadium. All the Weasley family showed up asking Harry how she was doing? Harry said she is great, but I think she is going to make a mistake after words. Everybody looked at

him like what are you talking about. Harry said this would be her last game as a quidditch star. She wants to leave quidditch after the game tonight and not keep playing so she can

work at St. Mugo's in the nursery. Molly said I knew that would happen when yall got married. I knew she would do that. She wants kids just not yet and this is her way to get

her fix with out having them. Everybody just talked and Ron and Hermione were the last to show up grinning from ear to ear. Did you to take a longer shower than normal?

George asked. George Molly yelled. What there grinning like they have been shagging all morning. Ron said cause that's what we have been doing. Hermione went pink and Ron

for once didn't blush. Arthur said its time for us to leave. They all walked out to the back garden to apparate to the world cup. When they arrived in the woods they could hear

everybody cheering and having a good time. They walked out of the woods and headed to the stadium. They walked through the crowd all the way up to the stadium. Harry and

Ron already had tickets but sold them cause Ginny got them box tickets for the best seats. Harry had sold him to Neville and Luna as an engagement present as well as selling

Neville Sirius's old house. Ron had sold his to Andromeda for her to take Narssia with her. When they got to their box the coach came in and said Harry can I have a word with

you. Yes said Harry as he walked to the back of the room. Charlie started and said I thought I might get you on the team but I didn't realize I was going to loose Ginny. Harry said

I told her I thought she should play cause she enjoys it so much, but she wants to do something else. Far as me I really just don't want to play that serious anymore. Charlie said

well I hope we win were playing a team who is very aggressive. Well Ginny will play to the best of her ability. Harry said. Well I better be getting back to the locker room. I just

wanted to know what happened. Im sorry sir but we just didn't want to play anymore. Charlie shook his hand and said I will see you later. Harry walked back up to his seat and

said I hope this game is good for us. I would hate for her to leave on a loss. Ron laughed and said yeah I wonder if your old neighbors will be playing today. Harry said yeah I

forgot about them I wonder if they made the team. When the teams were introduced Harry cheered very loudly when they announced Ginny Potter. When they did the American

team; Ron, Hermione, and Harry cheered when they announced David and Vanna. The game was great and the English won cause Ginny had scored a lot of goals and their

seeker caught the snitch. Ginny met them in the box to find out how she did. Harry was the first to get to her with a big hug and kiss. The Weasley family congratulated her and

said lets all go home. Harry and Ginny finally got home from the burrow and went to bed with Harry holding her in his arms telling her he loved her with all his heart. She replied I

love you with everything I am. They fell asleep and went on with their lives.


End file.
